


Finding Home

by SunflowerSaga



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, New York, Pietro is kind of a dick, Slow Burn, Stark Industries, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, orphan vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSaga/pseuds/SunflowerSaga
Summary: Vision is starting a new life in New York City.He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 115
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wandavision is so freaking good! I can't wait for episode six. 
> 
> This idea came to me a few days ago so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts 
> 
> 💕😊

The air hurt his lungs as he looked up from the crumbled slip of paper in his hands.

The cold air biting his gloveless fingers, making them slowly lose their color.

He reached up to tug his scarf tighter around his neck, a shiver running through his body at the exposed skin of his clavicle.

Vision definitely wasn’t dressed for November in New York City.

When he’d left London, the air had started to turn cold and biting but it wasn’t anything his six-year-old navy parka couldn’t handle.

However, as soon as he’d stepped out of the airport an hour earlier, Vision had suddenly realised he may not be fully equipped for winter in New York.

The last hour had been spent on a bus, travelling from the airport to his new apartment in Queens. The bus had been extremely busy with a mixture of businessmen, families and tourists taking in the views of the city.

Vision had stood at the back, quietly viewing his new home out of the buses limited windows.

As he looked back down at the piece of paper, he had scribbled his new address on, he felt a stab of fear in his stomach.

What if things didn’t work out here.

It’s not like there’s anyone who he could call on for help.

He didn’t know a soul in this city.

Or in America.

Vision quickly jogged across the street as the last number showed on the crossing. He caught sight of his building’s address on the brick from across the road.

There were a gang of young guys sitting on the steps that led up to the entrance, making Vision lower his head as he passed them.

He heard one guy shout something at his retreating form, but he didn’t stay around to figure out what he’d said.

As he reached the large red doors that led into the lobby of his complex, Vision heaved his small suitcase through the doors behind him.

He sighed in relief as the warmer temperature greeted his cold fingers.

There was no one in the lobby which he was grateful for. It gave him a few moments of peace to calm his racing heart.

He’d actually done it.

A small boy from a children’s home in London had managed to move across the world with nothing but his old, tattered suitcase and a scrap of paper. He’d landed a new job at Stark Industries straight out of university and he’d secured an apartment during his last few days in London.

Things were definitely looking up.

Vision had attended Kings College in London, straight out of school, scoring a full scholarship to study engineering for four years.

He’d loved university.

His brain thriving on the knowledge he’d learn every day, making sure he was always prepared for every class.

The only slight draw back had been his ability to make friends.

That, he’d not been so successful at.

Growing up in and out of foster care had made it difficult for Vision to trust people, earning him a lot of days spent sitting on his own.

Most of the homes he’d been placed in had been less than pleasant, all of the parents finding him weirdly quiet and not bothering to get to know him. Whereas some of the homes turned violent, only taking Vision in for the money they received.

He would have preferred the homes who just ignored him.

The older he got the harsher people became. No one wanted a sixteen-year-old, six-foot foster kid to look after. So, he was sent back to the children’s home not long after his sixteenth birthday, having to wait until he turned eighteen to leave.

Thankfully, scoring himself a scholarship to university had done the trick.

He’d managed to make one friend during his time spent at Kings College but only because she was just as bad at making friends as he was.

He’d met Nebula on his second week at campus, accidently taking her book from the coffee shop all students tended to study at during the weekends.

When he’d realised what he’d done, his face had dropped, knowing this was going to end with him getting shouted at or shunned from yet another person.

However, when he’d managed to track down the owner of the history book, he’d been surprised by her lack of care.

The name Nebula had been written in messy handwriting at the top of the front page, the ink slightly smudged. Vision spent the better part of his week asking around as to who this woman was.

He’d finally got his answer from one of the student reps, telling him where he could find this red headed woman on a Thursday evening.

As he approached a table with a grumpy looking red head, his throat dried up. Not wanting to be cursed at for taking her book and ruining her studies for the week.

However, as he’d stumbled to explain himself, she’d only shrugged at him, murmuring a quiet thanks.

He then had ended up staying at her table in the local diner she usually spent her time in and read quietly in silence, looking up at the woman opposite him once or twice.

Over the following weeks they’d started exchanging brief conversations, until one day, they were considered friends.

He wished he had a cell phone to text her on. Eager to hear her sarcastic response to his informed comment on the cold weather.

But a cell phone was something Vision could not afford until he was a few pay-checks in to his new job.

As he took in the dimly lit lobby, he noticed an elevator in the far-right corner, that looked less than safe.

He decided on taking to stairs up to the fourth floor to avoid crashing to his death in a metal box. Although, that was probably something to do with his dislike of small spaces.

He wheeled his tiny suitcase towards the emergency doors, pushing them open into a cold stairwell with black painted railings.

He shivered at the change in temperature from the lobby, crossing one arm over his other one to try and maintain some warmth.

As he began the climb to his designated floor, he pushed the suitcase handle down as to grab hold of the material handle on top.

He walked slightly unevenly up the stairs, his suitcase weighing him down.

By the time he reached the fourth floor, Vision was panting slightly. The air feeling significantly warmer and a red tinting his cheeks.

He doubled checked he had the right floor before pushing the door open into the corridor.

However, what he had failed to notice were the couple on the other side, who were just about to open the same door.

As Vision pushed the door open with slightly too much force, he heard a woman yelp and the door hit an obstacle.

His face paled.

He hadn’t been in New York for a full day and he was already angering his neighbours.

He quickly slipped through the doorway, hoping to make amends for his mistake but he was met with one pair of eyes glaring at him and one pair of heavenly green eyes blown wide in pain.

“I am so so-”

“What the hell is your problem man? You blind or something?”

Vision looked up at the bleached blonde haired man, his anger making Vision cringe.

He turns to the dark-haired girl who was currently holding her forehead with her hand, her arm holding tightly to the taller man next to her.

“Pietro, I’m fine,” her voice clearly trying to soothe.

Vision quickly rushed to apologise again.

“I’m so sorry,” he moved forward as he noticed she’d dropped a few books on the ground, picking them up one by one. “I didn’t see you on the other side.”

“Yeah, no shit wise guy,” the stern man tutted.

Vision looked up to see the girl glaring intently at, what Vision assumes to be, her boyfriend.

“Pietro it was an accident.”

She looks back at Vision as he stands up straight, his arms full of her books. She smiles softly at him, taking her hand away from her forehead.

“Thank you,” she offered her arms out to take the books back. Vision nervously stepped closer to her, dropping the pile gently into her outstretched arms.

“I’m so sorry I’m so clumsy,” he whispered, mortified this was his first action as an official tenant of the building.

“You owe her a real apology,” the man growled from beside Vision. “You could have blinded her.”

Vision looked back at the petite brown-haired girl, taking a few steps back.

“I’m very sorry for hitting you with the-”

“No, you don’t owe me anything,” Wanda turned her head to say those words to her companion, her tone less than content. “Pietro stop being a dick.”

“Me? He’s the dickhead who hit you in the-”

“Go and wait for me in the stairwell,” she says sharply, pointing through the closed doors.

“Just watch where you’re going next time.” The man, who Vision has gathered is called Pietro, huffs before pushing past him to exit the corridor.

Vision looks back down at the ground, his hands wringing desperately together.

He hears the girl sigh.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s just… overprotective.”

Vision chuckles nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“It’s ok. I get it,” he looks quickly back up at her, watching a small smile take over her pretty face. “I really am sorry miss.”

She observes him for a few seconds, her eyes scanning over him.

“You’re British,” she inquires, although it feels less like a question and more of a statement.

“Yes, I’m from London,” Vision smiled shyly.

Her eyes lit up, tugging the books closer to her chest.

“How exciting. I’ve always wanted to visit London,” her eyes sparkling with pent up excitement. “Are you visiting someone?”

Vision shook his head gently, reaching back to grab the handle of his suitcase.

“Actually no, I just-”

“Wanda,” Pietro’s voice called through the door. “What the hell hurry up, we’re going to be late to Sam’s.”

Wanda rolled her eyes in irritation, looking through the glass window in the door.

“I’m coming,” she called back. “Well, it was nice to meet you…?”

“Oh,” he coughed nervously. “Uh Vision.”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“Vision,” she hummed, like she was testing the name out. “I like it.”

He blushed, feeling his ears heat up.

“Uh, what’s your name?”

She smiled at him before moving the books around in her arms to offer him a hand.

“Wanda.”

Wanda.

What a lovely name.

“It was lovely to meet you Wanda,” he replied, taking her offered hand and shaking it gently. “Even though I kind of nearly…”

“Knocked me out?”

Vision was scared she was mad, but he saw her eyes shimmering with amusement.

“Yes,” he chuckled.

“Wanda!”

Pietro popped his head into the corridor.

“Will you come on.”

“I’m coming,” she snapped, moving towards the stairwell door. “See you Vision.”

Vision waved at her awkwardly as he watched her begin descending the stairs. Pietro threw one last glare his way before following his girlfriend.

Vision let out a breath, leaning back against the hallway wall.

“Well,” he mumbles to himself. “That was one way to meet your new neighbours.”

As he walked further down the corridor, he noticed there were only four apartments. They all had small brown doors. The walls were painted a light grey, but the paint had started to peel over the years.

He walked past two apartments, checking the numbers on the door for his.

The carpet was turning up at the edges near the skirting boards, slightly frayed. To most people this place might look unappealing, but he’d lived in much worse places before.

He truly didn’t mind that the place was a little rough around the edges.

He stopped outside the last apartment on the right-hand side.

Number 38A was nailed into the door in gold letters.

This is it.

His new home for the foreseeable future.

The owner had emailed him a few days ago, saying the key was under the plant pot next to the door.

He turned and located a small potted plant, which looked like it was slowly dying from dehydration. The leaves were beginning to turn a dark brown.

Vision left his suitcase to retrieve his key from under the dying plant, sighing with satisfaction when he felt the cold metal in his palm.

He walked back over to the door, putting the key in the scuffed lock.

He heard the click, indicating success.

His hand reached for the door handle but paused before making contact.

He’d never had his own apartment before.

Yes, this place was only a rental, but it was still his own space. Somewhere he could return to every night and know he was safe.

He wished Nebula was here to see it.

She’d be happy for him.

Closing his fist around the doorknob, he turned it slowly.

The door slowly opening as he pushed it with his foot.

This was his new start.


	2. Moby Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> 😊💕

The apartment was nice.

Vision knows it properly wouldn’t win any awards for nicest home.

But it had a bedroom, nice small kitchen, lounge area with a small bathroom next door.

It was cosy.

He immediately went about unpacking his clothes and hanging them up in his closet. He placed all his shoes in the bottom of the closet and hung up the two scarfs he owned on a hook by the door.

Next, he unpacked his toiletries, making sure to check if there was any soap or if he needed to buy some.

Which there wasn’t.

He did a quick scan of the kitchen, hoping there would be some essential spices.

There were not.

When he felt like he had sorted everything to his liking, he checked the clock on the wall. It was nearly seven o’clock and his stomach rumbled to remind him he hadn’t eaten since his meal on the plane.

That was nearly ten hours ago.

Vision decided his best bet was to go to the local grocery store and pick up some essential ingredients for the next few days. He didn’t have a lot of money in his savings, only the small sum he’d managed to save from working at the coffee shop on campus for the last year.

Thankfully, Stark Industries had paid for his plane ticket, so he didn’t have to worry about that.

The money he had left would have to get him through his first month in New York as he didn’t get paid until the end of November.

After his deposit for two months’ rent, that left him with a grand total of…

$112.

It was going to be a long month.

He threw on his coat and matching navy scarf again, bracing himself for the cold, before grabbing his keys and wallet and making his way out of the door.

The grocery store was surprisingly close to his apartment, only a fifteen-minute walk which was welcome after an afternoon spent sorting out his furniture.

Vision had bought the minimal essentials to try and get him through the week, being overly cautious as to how much he spent.

He purchased some bread, milk, tea, sugar, salt, butter, one bag of pasta, eggs, two tins of tomatoes, some ham, a bag of apples, two large bottles of water, hand soap, body wash, a razor, deodorant and a large pack of toilet roll.

All of that came to $39.61.

A little more than he had wanted to spend but he needed some food and provisions in his home.

As Vision made it through the door, he dropped the bags next to the kitchen.

His arms were killing from having to carry his groceries all the way home.

Especially up those stairs.

He had made sure to open the stairwell door extra slowly when he’d arrived home. Not wanting to offend another neighbour.

Wanda.

He’d almost forgotten about his run in with Wanda and her boyfriend.

Her pretty green eyes, distracting him briefly from the anger of her partner.

He busied himself with putting everything away. He was pleased that his apartment now had actual food in. In his mind, this meant he was actually living here now.

This was his home.

He made himself a quick ham sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water as the walk had made him very thirsty.

The apartment had come with a small grey couch, pushed against the wall in his lounge and a tiny old TV.

Vision had been pleasantly surprised to find his own TV when he’d opened the door, not having had one in his dorm room at university.

He sat down on the lumpy couch with his sandwich and switched on the TV.

It came to life, albeit with a slight crackle and immediately started showing an old black and white movie.

Vision wasn’t too bothered what was being shown, he just enjoyed the gentle noise playing through the speaker.

He took a large bite of his sandwich and took a glance around. The room was slightly dark, with only a lamp next to the couch lighting the room.

But it was very comforting.

There was a dark green and gold rug under the small coffee table in front of him and a tall potted plant next to his small window which looked out onto the neighbouring building.

Before he’d even manged to finish his dinner, he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

The jetlag was finally catching up to him.

He shoved the last of his sandwich down his throat and got up to begin getting ready for bed.

Thankfully he didn’t have to get up for anything tomorrow. He wasn’t due to start work until Monday, giving him four whole days to settle in and find his way around the area.

He really wanted to find a nice local coffee shop that could become his regular. Somewhere to go when the weather’s bad but you don’t want to stay home.

And a library.

Vision read a lot.

Yes, the library was essential.

After washing up and quickly throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats, Vision fell into his new bed.

It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he’d been expecting. Although that could have something to do with how exhausted he felt.

His bedroom was also very small.

Only a single bed and wardrobe filling the space.

Lucky for Vision, that was all he needed.

* * *

The temperature had dropped further overnight.

Frost covering the pavements and outside of Vision’s window.

He’d managed to sleep for eleven hours. Waking up blearily at eight o’clock, momentarily confused by the strange room he was sleeping in until realising where he was.

New York.

It was still strange to him that this was his new home.

He’d never even been out of England before yesterday, let alone America.

Vision had made a quick two egg omelette, one of the only things he knows how to make, before brushing his teeth and throwing on a woollen sweater, dark blue jeans and thick white socks.

He ran a comb through his blonde hair and shaved. The razor he’d bought yesterday, wasn’t the nicest brand but it did the job well enough.

He remembered to grab his keys off the kitchen counter before shoving his feet into his brown timberland knock offs.

He’d decided last night that he would try and find a local coffee shop where he could spend the morning reading the only book he’d brought to New York.

Moby Dick.

He’d had this particular copy since he was ten years old.

One of the only nice foster parents he’d had gifted him it. Well, actually she had thrown it into the trash, and he’d fished it out. However, she hadn’t yelled at him when she saw him reading it a few days later.

Vision had always found stories fascinating.

Enjoying getting lost in the different make belief worlds.

When he was younger, he loved to imagine being a part of a family who all loved each other. Wondering if he’d ever feel that important to someone one day.

Then as he reached his teens, he loved reading books of adventure. Anything about traveling the world and escaping reality, had Vision hooked.

He needed to try and find a library this afternoon.

Although he loved Moby Dick, he’d read it more times than he could count and would need something else to fill his time within the coming weeks.

Not that he’d have much time to read once he started his new job.

He wandered to his bedroom and found the book still in his suitcase which lay opened on the floor. He took out a small brown satchel which was also still in the suitcase before throwing the book inside.

Vision then left his bedroom and grabbed his coat from where it lay on the back of the couch. Making sure his coat was done up and his scarf was added to his attire, he opened then front door.

He had a vague idea from his late-night trip to the grocery store as to where he was heading once, he left the building but he would probably spend the day wandering.

He turned around to lock his front door when he heard another door open.

“Vision?”

He recognised that voice from yesterday.

He just prayed she was alone.

He turned around to see Wanda’s smiling face standing opposite him.

She must live in the apartment across from his. 38B.

“Hello Wanda,” he waved shyly, trying not to blush.

Wanda pulled her front door shut behind her with one hand, her other was once again filled with books.

Vision noticed she had a copy of Wuthering Heights in her possession, another one of his favourites.

“Are you staying here?”

Her eyes held his softly as she took a step toward him.

“Oh uh, no. I actually just moved in yesterday,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. Why did he always have to be so nervous around her.

Her eyes seemed to light up.

“Really? That’s so good!”

Vision looked confused.

“It is?”

Wanda chuckled, pointing down the hallway towards the other apartments.

“Yes, it will be nice to have a neighbour who isn’t nearly 100,” she whispers.

Vision released a genuine laugh, glancing down the corridor.

“I grasp your point,” he whispered back, making Wanda smile.

There was a slight pause in the conversation, giving Vision a chance to take in more details about the young woman in front of him.

Like yesterday she was wearing a thick turtleneck with a tight pair of black long pants. Her brown hair was flowing over one shoulder in loose waves with a small pin at the top. She had a red and black backpack slung over one shoulder and four books cradled in her arms.

Her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and there was a faint swipe of pink tinted on her cheeks. Although that could have been from the cold air in the hallway.

“So, how are you settling in?”

Vision focussed back on her face, hoping he hadn’t been caught staring.

“Very well thank you. I found the grocery store last night,” he smiled with relief, wondering if Wanda shopped at the same store he’d found.

“Nice. I prefer to go to the farmer’s markets on weekends,” she explained with a small amount of glee. “But you can’t get everything you need from there. Pietro always moans about being dragged to Sunnyside on a Saturday morning,” she huffs a laugh.

Oh right, she has a boyfriend.

Vision feels himself deflate.

Although he has no idea why.

Maybe it was because unlike Wanda, he had never found someone who loved him enough to stick around.

“That sounds nice,” he fakes a smile. “I’ve never been to farmers market before.”

Wanda’s eyes widened.

“Really? Never? You have to come with me one time,” she stepped forward, her eyes bright with excitement. “They’re so much fun.”

Vision tries to return her excitement, although he knows the invitation has only been offered out of kindness.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Her eyebrows furrow in question.

“You wouldn’t be silly,” she winks at him. “I kind of love being able to take new people there, you know so I can show off about how much I know.”

His lips quirked upwards, letting his body relax slightly from his normal stiff posture.

“Well then, count me in.”

Just then, Vision heard a door open along the hallway from them, looking up to see the angry man from yesterday strolling towards them.

He had earphones in and was sweating slightly.

He was covered in tight black clothing, including gloves to battle to cold winds. He looked like he’d been out running, although in these cold conditions, Vision couldn’t fathom why.

Pietro’s eyes seemed to narrow when the spotted Vision, making the tall man shrink slightly under his gaze.

He decided that he didn’t want to have a repeat of yesterday, so he made his exit.

“Well, it was lovely to see you again Wanda,” Vision started, starting to slowly move towards the exit, unfortunately that meant towards the slightly intimidating man. “I hope to see you around.”

Wanda looked slightly disappointed by his departure, her face falling.

“Oh, ok. Have a nice day,” she called after him.

He threw a polite smile over his shoulder, whilst passing her boyfriend.

“Try not to knock anyone over on the way-out buddy,” Pietro turned to shout as Vision walked away. He pulled his headphones out as if listening for Vision’s response.

“Pietro!”

Vision heard what sounded like Wanda scolding him as he pushed the door open to the stairwell, but he didn’t want to stay to find out.

He could take the teasing; he’d experienced it all his life.

Through high school, in the foster homes, even at university.

He’s always been slightly quieter, more reserved and for some people that meant heckling him from a far or trying to trip him up at lunch.

Vision had grown to accept it.

Before Nebula, he didn’t think he was capable of making any kind of friendship. He’d decided that he was just one of life’s loners and he should just learn to accept it.

However, now, he dared to hope that maybe Wanda could be his new friend.

She was certainly kinder to him than most people have been in the past.

The only slight draw back being her abrasive, muscular boyfriend who had taken a strong dislike to him.

Maybe they would just be neighbours for now.

* * *

A car honked to his left as he left the coffee shop.

The evening slowly beginning to creep into the day.

Vision had spent the last hour sitting in a quaint café, reading Moby Dick and sipping tea like he was back in England.

Why do the American’s insist on serving tea black?

Over the past three days Vision had sat in the same coffee shop and every time he’d ordered an English breakfast tea; they’d served it to him black.

A small adjustment he supposed to his normal routine. Yet, one he was willing to bare for this new life he’d started.

It was a Saturday evening in New York and the streets were packed with people celebrating the weekend.

He hadn’t meant to stay out this late into the afternoon, but he’d got carried away with reading and appreciated to atmosphere of his new regular café.

After he’d ventured out on his first official day in New York, he’d found a café called ‘Coffee Fix’ and was immediately taken by the rows upon rows of bookshelves at the front of the shop.

He’d peered in through the window and found the place fairly quiet, appealing to his desire to appreciate the city while trying to maintain a calmer atmosphere.

So, he’d gone in.

And he’d spent the last three days sitting in the same armchair towards the back, finishing for the hundredth time, Moby Dick.

Even though the shop had plenty of books to sit and read, Vision wanted one to take home and busy his mind before bed.

Leading him to locate the public library in Queens, wanting to pick up a few books to get him through his first week at his new job.

Luckily the library was only a short walk from the ‘Coffee Fix,’ allowing Vision to make it there before the city fell into darkness.

He looked at the slightly small brick building, enjoying how petite it looked from the outside.

A lady walked out of the entrance, holding the door open for him.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he took the door from her.

She smiled kindly at him, pulling her scarf closer around her neck.

She had a peculiar looking hairstyle, with her black hair pulled up into two space buns. Yet somehow, she made it look stylish, Vision thought.

“You’re welcome.”

He gave her a small smile before venturing inside the library.

It was quite small indeed.

There were a few shelves of books to his immediate left, and a large reception desk on his right.

As he walked further inside, he found a large open seating area with four circular tables and chairs hidden behind a row of non-fiction books. There was also an area filled with beanbags which had a couple of kids laying on them.

Vision smiled at the two boys, clearly up to no good as they giggled in each other’s ear.

There were a few other customers, weaving their way in and out of the shelves. Making eye contact with him to offer a smile.

Vision had always enjoyed that about libraries.

The friendly yet silent interactions.

After a few minutes of familiarising himself with the layout, he located the fiction books or more specifically, the classic fiction books.

He ran a hand over a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. A book he was also overly familiar with and probably shouldn’t read again.

However, he found himself taking it off the shelf and placing it in his left arm.

Vision also grabbed a copy of ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’ as he made his way deeper into the fiction section.

He’d only read this novel twice before, internally deciding that simply wasn’t enough and must be read once again.

He just had a hand hovered over ‘Lord of the Flies’ when he heard a small gasp behind him.

“Vision?”

He swerved around very quickly, making him drop ‘Pride and Prejudice’ in the process.

He found a shocked Wanda standing further along the isle, a large box in her hands filled with what looked like books.

He couldn’t help but be happy to see her, his only familiar face in the whole of New York City.

“Hi,” he awkwardly waved.

She bent down to drop the box at her feet, pushing it so it was flush against a stacked bookshelf. She then proceeded to walk towards him, a smile developing on her face.

Vision had to admit she looked beautiful.

Her hair was styled into two French braids, running down along her back. She was wearing a fitted black turtleneck with a long red skirt that fell to her ankles.

Her face was free of any makeup except some black liner under her eyes, which Vision was slowly realising was her signature look.

“What are you doing here?”

Vision stopped his staring as Wanda reached him, stopping a mere few feet in front of him.

“Um,” he bent down to retrieve his copy of Jane Eyre’s classic to hold out to her. “I needed some bedtime reading. It’s usually the best part of my day,” he cringed at how boring he sounded.

For some reason, he wanted to impress Wanda.

She didn’t seem to mind though, as she took the book from him.

“Nice,” she admired the book, running a thumb over the worn cover. “This your first time?”

Vision chuckled at how far from the truth that statement was.

“Actually, it’s probably about my twelfth time,” he admitted self-consciously, hoping he didn’t come off as a total nerd.

This only seemed to delight Wanda further, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“Impressive. But why not try something new?”

He thought about this.

Nebula had asked him the same question about Moby Dick.

She understood the sentimental attachment to keeping the copy he’d stolen from a foster home as a child. However, she couldn’t understand his repetitive reading of the novel.

He looked down at the other book in his hands.

“Comfort I guess,” he shrugged. “I sometimes have a hard time allowing myself to be comfortable in life, so when I find something I love, especially when it comes to books… I don’t see the reason to not read something just because I’ve already read it once and loved it.”

He glanced up, hoping he hadn’t made himself sound weird.

“Does that make any sense?”

Wanda had a strange expression in her eyes.

She almost looked sad.

She smiled at him softly, nonetheless.

“I totally agree.”

Vision breathed a sigh of relief.

Usually, he’d have been called a freak by now, people walking away as soon as he’d started talking. It was refreshing to be understood by someone who wasn’t Nebula.

Wanda offered him the book back, their fingers touching slightly as he took it from her.

His hand tingles from the touch causing a blush to heat his cheeks.

He looked around desperately to distract from his burning face, hoping Wanda didn’t notice.

“So, what brings you to the library on a Saturday evening?”

Her eyebrows furrow slightly before realization dawns on her.

“Oh, I work here,” she admits happily. “Only four days a week, but I love it.”

Vision feels himself smiling at her contentment. Secretly hoping this new job will give him the same form of happiness.

“That’s must be nice. Getting to be surrounded by books, learning about different time periods and genres,” he glanced over at all the fiction books around them. “The quiet must be enjoyable too.”

“Yes,” she agreed eagerly. “People don’t usually understand when I say that. They’re always assuming it’s boring, but I love the peace.”

He nodded with her.

“I’ve always loved that about libraries. I spent so much of my younger years sitting in a corner at the local library, reading anything I could get my hands on.”

She leant slightly on one of the shelves, her full attention given to him as he told her a few stories from when he was younger.

“The owner actually forgot I was in there,” Vision chuckled at the memory of the elderly man finding him asleep on one of the sofas, his gasp waking an eleven-year-old Vision.

“No,” Wanda put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping.

“It wasn’t that bad really. The library was always so warm, and I had unlimited access to books after that. I think the manager was scared I’d try and sue.”

Wanda did release a laugh at that, throwing her head back and her shoulders shaking.

“Weren’t your parents worried?”

Just like that, things were less funny.

He really didn’t want to bring the mood down. Especially now he knew how pretty her laugh was.

But the truth was always best.

“Uh no not really,” he ran a hand through his hair.

She gave him a questioning look, her laughter dying down.

“It’s just that… I don’t… I was a foster kid,” he stuttered, never getting used to explaining that to anyone. “I never got adopted so spent most the time in different homes,” he shrugged as her face fell. “It wasn’t too bad,” he lied.

Wanda’s whole face softened in sympathy.

“I’m sorry Vision. That must have been really hard.”

She raised a hand to lay on his arm, his eyes flying to her touch.

He tried to relax his body, but it was difficult when her touch set his arm on fire.

“Thank you, Wanda, but it was a long time ago,” he gave her a tight smile.

She gazed deeply into his eyes, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his wrist.

Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat.

Wanda snatched her hand back, turning to look at who was watching them.

“Wanda,” a small brown-haired woman said. “Have you stacked the returns yet?”

Vision knew this was a trick question as the box Wanda had been holding was sitting at the woman’s feet.

“Sorry May, I was just about to,” Wanda’s soft voice replied, laced with guilt

“I don’t mind if you have company dear, just try to get things done at the same time,” the lady gestured to him before turning around and leaving them alone.

“Opps,” she giggled into her arm. “I better get back to work.”

Disappointment sunk in his chest.

He wanted to keep talking to Wanda. He wanted to find out everything there was to know about her.

“Of course,” he moved a few steps back from her. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you from your work.”

He shuffled the two books in his arms, preparing to go to the counter and set up an account with the library.

“No don’t be silly. It was nice to see a familiar face in here.” Her words sounded sincere, so Vision felt less guilty for keeping her. “Hey, have you got any plans tonight?”

Vision’s heart raced at her words.

She was only being polite.

“Um, no.” He simply replied.

Wanda bit her lip and began playing with her fingers.

“If you wanted, you could hang around and read for a while,” she gestured to the seating area behind the shelving. “My shift ends in about an hour, so we could maybe walk home together.”

Vision was taken a back.

She wanted to spend more time with him.

That was new.

Wouldn’t her boyfriend be uncomfortable with him spending more time with Wanda, alone?

He definitely wasn’t his biggest fan after all.

Although Wanda didn’t seem to think it was a problem.

They were only walking home together.

Unfortunately, she interpreted his silence as a no, quickly trying to back out of the offer.

“If not, I totally get it,” she put her heavily ringed hands up in front of her. “I mean an hour is a long time. You’ve probably got better things to be doing anyway,” her voice trailed off.

“No!” He exclaimed, shaking his head.

Wanda was slightly startled by his raised voice, leading Vision to repeat himself quieter.

“No, I don’t have anything else to do,” he admitted shyly. “I’d love to walk back with you.”

Wanda’s face lit up at his words.

“Awesome! I’ll see you in an hour then?”

Vision nodded slowly, still in disbelief that this captivating woman wanted to spend time with him.

“See you later Vision.”

Then she was gone.

Only the slight hint of her vanilla perfume remained.

Had he just made his first friend in New York?

He hadn’t even been trying.

The only problem was he didn’t think people were supposed to have a small crush on their friends.

Especially friends who had boyfriends.

Things were going to get messy.

* * *

Wanda found him exactly an hour after she’d left him, her cheery voice calling his name from the reception desk.

He glanced up from where he’d been finishing Moby Dick at one of the reading tables, folding his glasses up and slipping them into his satchel.

“Hi,” he said as he approached her. “You all finished.”

She nodded happily.

“You wear glasses?” She enquired as she slung a worn red rucksack over her shoulder.

He was confused for a moment before remembering he’d just taken them off.

“Uh, yes. I should wear them more than I do, but I’m not so sure they suit me,” he laughed lightly, rubbing his jaw.

She cocked her head to one side as she observed him.

“I think they suit you,” she turned towards the exit. “I think they’re cute.”

Vision was left standing there as she gestured towards the front doors. He replayed her words over in his head.

She thinks he’s cute?

Do friends say things like that?

“Vision?”

He looked up at her questioning tone.

“You ok?”

He shook his head gently to try and focus on her question.

“Yes, shall we?”

He walked towards her as she grabbed the door.

“Let’s go.”

The walk back was pleasant. Mostly filled with Wanda talking about working at the library and how she got the job in the first place.

Apparently, she’d seen the job advertisement two years ago, looking for a change from working in the same restaurant since she was sixteen.

The lady, who Vision worked out must have been the woman he’d encountered earlier, had taken to Wanda’s love of books. May had offered her the job there and then and Wanda had loved it ever since.

Vision listened contently to her soft voice, not even focussing on where they were walking.

“My best friend Nat always tells me to move on, find a job that challenges me,” she rolls her eyes as she obviously thinks of her friend. “But I always tell her I’m happy at the moment, why change that?”

“I agree.” He hummed. “I believe life throws us enough curveballs, sometimes it’s ok to just enjoy things, even if they are considered…”

“Safe?” Wanda finished.

He smiled.

“Yes, safe.”

The wind had picked up considerably since Vision had left that morning, the darkness around them making it feel colder.

He saw Wanda shiver out of the corner of his eye. Her hands pulling her beige chesterfield coat closer to her body, desperately trying to keep out the icy breeze.

Vision quickly went about unwrapping his navy scarf from his neck, trying not to bump into someone whilst doing it.

“Here,” he said, holding out the soft material to her.

Wanda turned to him, her eyes widening.

“Oh no Vision I’m fine.” Her head shaking. “I’ll be ok.”

“Please Wanda,” he pleaded. “I am plenty warm, and I don’t want you to get sick.”

She looked like she was going to argue again but she stopped herself. Her fingers nimbly took the scarf from him, rubbing a thumb over the material.

“Thank you.” Her smile was incredibly soft making Vision blush.

“You’re welcome.”

They continued the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence, only about a block away from their building.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Vision gestured for her to go ahead.

She smiled at him before walking up the stone stairs to the apartment lobby.

They were both thankful to be out of the harsh cold, allowing the warmer air to wash over them once safely inside.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to the cold here,” he laughed as he blew into his fingers.

“Really? Does it not get cold in London?”

Vision reached ahead to pull open the door to the stairs, holding it ajar for Wanda to walk through. She too had gravitated towards stairwell and not the elevator.

“It did, but nothing too hard to handle.”

That wasn’t completely true. Vision could remember countless nights sat shivering in the children’s home because he wasn’t given enough warm clothes. Or sitting alone in the school playground wearing a thin sweater.

“Do you miss it?” Wanda’s sweet voice broke him from his less than fond memories.

“A little,” he said thoughtfully. “I had never even been out of London before coming here, so it is quite a change.”

Wanda seemed surprised by this, her eyes turning to meet his.

“Never?”

He shook his head.

“I did once get taken to Margate as a small boy. It’s a seaside town not too far from London, but I don’t really remember it.”

She said nothing to that as they climbed the last steps to their floor. He wondered if never leaving your town was a strange fact. Maybe he should have lied.

“I was twenty-one when I first went to the beach,” she admitted quietly. “My friend Steve has a house in Sandy Hook, and we all went there last year. I loved it.” Her voice clearly lost in the memory.

Vision watched her in wonder.

She was so different than most of the girls he’s ever known.

So down to earth.

He grabbed the door for her, gently pushing it open when they reached their floor.

“Sounds lovely.”

“It was! The sand was so soft, and the waves were very calm the day we went.” Her eyes sparkled as she trotted next to him. “And in the evening, my friend Nat got everyone really wasted by playing drinking games.”

Vision chuckled.

“Every young person’s dream.”

“Totally.” She giggled. “It’s so nice there Vision. You should totally come if we go again.”

His heart stopped.

He tried to pretend that the offer was something he’d normally receive. That lots of people had invited him to gatherings before.

But they hadn’t.

This was very new.

So new that he didn’t know how to respond.

“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to impose on-”

“You wouldn’t be imposing Vision.” Wanda waved him off. “Sam always brings a new friend with him and so does Steve. The more the merrier.”

For some reason, he felt put out by that response. He was kind of hoping she wanted him there specially.

“Well in that case, if you do go… it sounds like fun.” He tried not to smile too wide at the thought of going away with Wanda.

She beamed up at him as they reached their front doors.

“Awesome.”

Vision started rooting around in his coat pocket for his keys.

“So,” Wanda broke his attention from his pockets. “Thank you for keeping me company.”

“No problem. I probably wouldn’t have made it back without your help,” he nervously glanced down, chuckling.

“You just need someone to show you around. All the streets look the same around here.”

Vision found himself nodding, fishing the keys out of his pocket. He turned to put them in the keyhole when he heard Wanda continue to engage with him.

“If you ever want someone to show you around,” her hands playing with the ends of her hair. “I’d be more than happy to.”

His mouth formed an O shape, surprised by her offer.

“Are you sure? I’m sure you’re busy with work and friends and your-”

The word boyfriend was stuck in his throat.

“My?”

Just then they heard Wanda’s door open.

“I thought I heard you,” Pietro’s head appeared around her door, half his face covered in shaving foam. “Wondered who you were talking to.”

Vision quickly rushed to unlock his front door, not in the mood to be glared at again.

“I thought you were working tonight?” Wanda’s voice sounded strangely tense. The change in her tone confusing to him. He turned back around to see if he’d missed something.

“They cancelled me,” Pietro shrugged, pulling the door open fully to reveal his bare and chiselled chest. “Something about overstaffing.”

Vision gulped quietly.

No wonder Wanda is with him.

He looked like a swimwear model.

Vision heard her grumble quietly, moving closer to her door.

“Will you put on some clothes Pietro.”

He paid her no attention though, looking straight at Vision.

“How you doing pal?” His words anything but friendly. “Being careful out there.” The man gestured towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Vision looked down.

“Uh yeah, again I’m sor-”

“Pietro shut up.” Wanda snapped, turning around to give Vision a soft smile.

He returned it before turning around and pushing open his door.

“Goodnight,” he said softly, making eye contact with Wanda over his shoulder.

He didn’t wait for her reply before closing his door.


	3. First Day in the Big Leagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this chapter on Sunday, but I managed to finish it a few days early. 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far and thank you for all the love on it. 
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts as I love reading them in the comments.
> 
> Stay safe 
> 
> 😊💕

Monday morning came around very fast.

The remainder of the weekend spent hauled up in his apartment, reading.

Vision made sure to leave himself enough time to shower, eat something substantial and then make his way to Stark Industries.

As he shoved two pieces of toast down his throat followed by a peppermint tea, he felt the nerves slowly start to creep into his body.

This was his first professional job.

At one of the biggest tech companies in the world.

Vision had of course heard the name Stark before he was approached by one of his recruiters near the end of his final term. A large man, in his mid-forties had begun inquiring into his current research with robotics. He’d explained he was with Stark Industries and how one of their head engineers had been impressed with his work.

Vision had been taken a back, forgetting he’d even applied for a post graduate job back in September.

Nebula had encouraged him one afternoon, saying it was the best way to get his name on the map. He’d rolled his eyes and told her he was nowhere near good enough for a company of that size, to which she’d snatched his laptop and began typing.

He really owed her a lot.

He managed to stay on schedule by leaving his apartment at 7:30, giving him a whole hour to make it to Manhattan before he was due to start at 8:30.

Vision had of course researched the best subway to take, knowing the journey should take around thirty-four minutes. It was fortunately very cheap, with a ticket only costing $3.

His limited savings didn’t leave him an awful lot of money left for the rest of the month, so anyway he can save, he needed to.

The subway journey was luckily uneventful.

It was his first time riding one in New York, but his mind was too preoccupied with nerves to be able to take any of it in.

The journey actually took two minutes less than he’d researched, giving Vision the time to double check he’d got off at the right stop. Once he was sure he was at the right place, he took the stairs to the surface.

Life was bustling as he made his way onto the streets of lower Manhattan.

His eyes widening with the height of the surrounding buildings.

There were countless amounts of businessmen and women walking around him, all holding phones or briefcases.

Vision had worn the smartest thing he owned for his first day. His legs covered in a black pair of dress pants and his top half sporting a light blue shirt under his favourite navy cashmere sweater.

He was still left with his old, weathered parka which definitely downplayed the smart look, but he didn’t have a choice. The weather was cold and it’s the only coat he owned.

His legs began walking automatically, taking him left out of the subway. The map he’d purchased from the grocery store had been very helpful when it came to planning his route.

From his rough calculations, the walk shouldn’t be more than seven minutes.

It was actually eight.

He located the large glass building as he turned a corner, his feet stopping to take in the full height of it.

As he tipped his head up, he viewed the large black letters at the top which read STARK INDUSTRIES.

It really was impressive.

Not wasting another minute, Vision quickly trotted towards the turning glass doors in the centre of the ground floor.

He held his small satchel close as he pushed through the revolving door, scared he’d accidentally get something caught between the mechanism.

It had happened once before.

His eyes were almost immediately blinded by bright white lights hanging from the ceiling in the lobby. The whole floor a shining cream color with the walls matching. 

There were small white couches on his left as he entered, obviously the waiting area for reception and a little further towards the back of the large room was three desks. All made of glass and holding brand new iMacs.

There were two women and one man sitting behind the desks, all wearing earpieces and talking to someone on the phone.

Vision nervously looked around, glancing to see if he should wait and be seated or approach the slightly intimidating desks and inquire as to where he should report to.

Seeing as there was no one else sitting down, he decided to go with the latter.

He cautiously approached the trio of desks, his fingers playing with the strap of his brown satchel.

No one looked up as arrived at the front desks, all three people engrossed in their phone calls.

Vision waited until one young girl ended her call, watching as she turned her attention to her screen.

“Ahem,” he gently cleared his throat, hoping this would be enough to grab her attention.

Unfortunately, she didn’t even flinch.

“Hello, I was wondering where I have to go to find,” he quickly grabbed a slip of paper from his pocket where he’d written the name of his designated lab on. “Floor 13, Lab R3?”

The woman’s eyes quickly flickered to him as she kept typing furiously on her keyboard.

Vision tried to smile warmly but was incredibly uncomfortable.

The woman stopped typing as she took in his appearance, her eyebrows raising slightly.

“And who are you here to see?”

“Oh, um it’s my first day. I’m working under Dr Banner in AI engineering.”

The woman’s lips quirked, her perfect red lips puckering slightly.

“You said Dr Banner?”

He nodded quickly.

She tapped lightly on her phone in front of her, pausing to listen for a response on her headset.

“Hey Darcy, is Dr Banner expecting a new guy this morning?”

Vision waited patiently as the other person replied.

“Ok, perfect. I’ll send him up.”

She ended the call by tapping her ear.

“Well Mr…?”

“Vision,” he supplied.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion but continued, nonetheless.

“Well… Vision. Dr Banner is waiting for you upstairs in Lab R3. Just go through those doors over there and press the elevator for floor 13. Darcy, his assistant will have your security badge at reception. You’ll need this though,” she reached behind her for a small white badge. “This will allow the elevator to move.”

She passed it over to him.

“Please leave it with Darcy when you’re up there.”

Then she was back to typing, her attention fully focussed on the screen in front of her.

Vision wasn’t sure what to do so he mumbled a quiet thank you before turning towards the doors she’d mentioned.

The elevators were just as fancy as the lobby.

Vision had been hoping there would be a set of stairs through the white doors, but he’d hadn’t been so lucky.

Ever since he was six and a particularly mean foster father had locked him in a car trunk as he went to a bar, Vision had been very claustrophobic.

The idea of being closed in for any length of time was really not appealing to him.

As there didn’t seem to be any stairs in this entry way and he wasn’t about to go and ask the receptionist where the nearest staircase was, he took a breath before calling the elevator.

Thankfully, like most of the building, the device was made of glass.

It made it feel slightly less closed in than the metal ones he was used to back in London.

His palms still felt slightly sweaty as he stepped inside.

He decided, as he swiped the white card the receptionist had given him, that he should properly wear his glasses. No doubt he would be signing a lot of forms this morning and he couldn’t afford to make a mistake just because he couldn’t see.

He whipped his clear glasses out of his coat pocket and sliding them onto his nose.

The journey up took approximately, fifteen seconds. Allowing Vision, a quick view over New York as he was taken higher.

This level of luxury was completely new to Vision. Everything in this building just screamed money.

Even the girl on reception had been wearing a cartier watch for gods sake.

One thing was for sure, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

He couldn’t have been more right.

As the doors of the elevator opened, it revealed a long corridor with multiple rooms with large glass windows off it.

At the end or the hallway, Vision could see a desk, similar to the one’s downstairs at reception. There was a dark-haired woman sitting behind it, currently applying some lipstick whist looking into a compact mirror.

He slowly began the walk towards the desk.

His eyes strayed to the rooms he walked past which were filled with different types of equipment he was familiar with.

There were a few men working in the rooms, or what he concluded must be the engineering labs.

The glances he caught through the glass windows showed how each lab had a lovely view of Manhattan. The white work surfaces supporting reflections or the high-rise buildings next door.

Unlike downstairs, the woman actually noticed Vision as he got closer to her desk, her face smiling at him.

“Hey, you must be Vision right?”

“Yes,” he smiled back politely. “I am he.”

Her eyes gave him an appraising look as she finished at his face.

“Cute glasses.”

Vision instantly blushed, his eyes dropping to her desk.

The comment falling slightly flat however compared to when Wanda said it.

“T-thanks.”

The woman smiled mischievously, like she’d just figured something out.

“I’m Darcy. Dr Banner’s assistant.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.”

She grabbed a badge from in front of her, looking at it intently before handing it over to him.

“That photo does you no justice,” she winks at him as he unclips the metal to attach to his coat.

He isn’t sure what to reply to that, choosing to swallow and change the subject.

“Will I be meeting with Dr Banner today?”

Her eyes seem delighted by his clear change in topic.

“Yes, he should be around to introduce himself later. In the meantime, I’ll be showing you around the floor.” She says this whilst pushing away from her desk and standing up straight. “If you’d like to follow me Vision.”

Without waiting for a response, Darcy began walking towards the labs he’d past. He quickly jogged to catch up to her as she opened on of the doors.

At least she was friendly.

Maybe too friendly to what he was used to.

It was definitely a step up.

* * *

The first part of the day had gone by surprisingly well.

Darcy had given him an in-depth breakdown of everyone who worked on the AI floor. Including a personal history into his boss, Dr Banner.

Which if Vision was honest, really wasn’t necessary.

She’d also introduced him to his colleagues who worked in the neighbouring lab. Dr Helen Cho, who was in the lab directly opposite Vision’s was very kind to him. She even showed himself and Darcy what she’d been most recently working on.

After watching her use a mechanical arm to unscrew the cap off a tube of toothpaste and hearing her interest in his ideas he had for future projects, he decided she was his best chance at a friendship in this building.

He was then introduced to Dr Ultron.

Who was less than happy to see him being shown around his lab.

The large six-foot something man crossed his arms over his chest as Darcy introduced Vision. His features scrunching in disgust.

He made a few snide inquiries into Vision’s schooling, asking how he managed to secure a job here. To which Vision nervously replied a matching confusion to his success here.

He was never very good at standing up for himself.

Darcy had managed to put Ultron in his place, ignoring his face contorting in anger before dragging Vision from the lab.

“Friendly advice. Don’t get mixed up with him. He only cares about himself.” She’d whispered as they made their way towards the communal kitchen area.

He’d have to agree with her conclusion.

He’d briefly met a couple of other engineers before Darcy had shown him where he’ll be based for the foreseeable future.

Vision was taken a back as she took him into a laboratory, with his name written on a plaque outside the doors.

“This is mine?”

She’d given him a strange look before rolling her eyes.

“You’re at Stark Industries now kid. This is the big leagues.”

He’d shook his head in disbelief, allowing her to lead him around the small but fancy lab.

This was where he now sat, reading the companies handbook to familiarise himself with their rules and history.

He’d also been given some official documents to sign by Darcy. Just education details, medical details, next of kin details. That sort of thing.

The sort of forms which would be nothing to a normal person who had a family or close friend that they could call on in their time of need.

Unfortunately for Vision, he didn’t have one of those.

The only person Vision had ever been close enough to was Nebula.

And she lived seven hours away by plane.

Not ideal if she was needed in a hurry.

The only other person who he knew in New York was Wanda. Who he had known a matter of five days.

It’s not always to smartest move to put your next of kin down as the girl you knocked in the face with a door five days ago.

Yeah, he’d leave that section blank.

He was just in the middle of filling in his bank details when a knock disturbed him.

His eyes shot to the lab door, finding a curly brown-haired man looking at him.

“Hello, Vision, right?”

He dropped the pen he’d been writing with.

“Yes.”

“Ah, perfect,” the man walked further into the lab, pushing his round glasses further up his nose. “I’m Dr Banner, I hope this isn’t a bad time.” He gestured towards the endless papers on Vision’s new desk.

“Oh no not at all,” he moved the papers into a neater pile. “I was just trying to get ahead of these before I got busy.”

Banner nodded good naturedly.

“I remember that stage. Feels like you are filling out forms to give blood, right? Or a kidney?”

Vision found himself smiling.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

The Dr came to perch on the end of Vision’s desk, taking his glasses off and rubbing the lenses with the sleeve of his sweater.

He looked like a kind man.

The sort of person you wouldn’t mind asking for directions for if you met on the street.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a scruffy looking brown sweater. His shoes had also seen better days.

It certainly made Vision feel slightly better about wearing a £10 sweater he’d got from a charity shop in North London.

“Tony likes to be thorough with his employees. Although god knows why, when the man himself barely knows his own address.” He laughed as he finished wiping his glasses.

“Is Mr Stark not aware of where he lives?” Vision’s forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“Well, let’s just say his girlfriend and board member Pepper tends to run his life for him,” Banner leant forward slightly to whisper. “He would be lost without her.”

Vision finds the image of a wealthy billionaire like Stark, not being in control of his assets, quite unimaginable. But he smiles nonetheless, happy to be included in workplace gossip.

“Now, you’re from London, right?”

“Yes, I grew up in Hackney mainly. But I moved around a lot as I got older.”

“This your first time in the US?”

“First time out of England,” he admitted slightly embarrassed.

“And you attended King’s College?”

Once again Vision nodded, realising the man in front of him already knew the answers to his questions.

“How long did you study for?”

“Four years at university,” he replied. “But I could argue that I’ve been studying engineering since I was thirteen.”

Banner cracked a smile.

“Were you some kind of genius kid?”

Vision turned his head away to look down at the pile of papers, the Dr’s inquisitive gaze quite alarming.

“I don’t think so.”

Banner doesn’t seemed put off by his lack of an answer.

“Did you touch upon self-awareness while you did all this studying?”

Vision wondered if the Dr was trying to test his knowledge, but for some reason he dismissed it.

If this company was as efficient and thorough as everyone kept making out, he would have looked at Vision’s past exam scores.

He’d know what kind of IQ he was dealing with.

No, this was about figuring out where Vision’s ideas and thoughts stood.

“I have read many articles about lone thinking AI’s and how their self-awareness could change the world. However, there are a lot of advocates that believe this will never be achieved due to the lack of physical brain synapses and also the potential legal issues that surround using a self-aware being to complete mundane tasks such as-”

“What do you think Vision?”

Vision pauses.

Dr Banner was looking expectantly at him, his fingers drumming along his thigh.

“Me?”

“Do you think it is possible to create a completely self-aware robot that can live and feel just like anyone else?

In today’s society, saying yes to an idea as controversial as this one would be considered professional suicide if you didn’t have the facts to support such a claim.

However, Vision has always relied on the information he has learnt. Making sure every theory he has, is backed up with facts and scientific proof.

“Yes,” he stated firmly. “I believe with enough research; such things could exist in this world.”

Dr Banner snapped his fingers with a chuckle.

“As do I Vision,” he jumped off his desk. “And I think you and I are going to be the ones to accomplish it.”

His mouth dropped open.

He wanted to work with _him_ on such an elaborate project.

Before he could protest the Dr’s words, Banner was waltzing towards the door.

“I’ll email a few things I want you to look into. Dr Cho and I are currently working on a project which should reveal some answers in the coming weeks, but we may need your help.”

Vision stood up and followed him towards the doors.

“Dr Banner?”

His boss stopped and turned around.

“Call me Bruce.”

Vision nodded politely.

“Bruce… can I ask you something?”

The man gestured for him to go ahead.

“I-I’m incredibly grateful for everything. The job, relocating me here, you have, for some reason, strong trust in my capabilities,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “But why me?”

Bruce cocked his head.

“Why you?”

“Yes. I mean I know my stats were above average and I submitted an interesting proposal on the theory of mind but…” he trailed off, averting his gaze from the confused one of his bosses. “There are thousands of people around the world with a better education than me, who come from higher backgrounds and who have done internships at the best companies. So, why did you pick me?”

Bruce says nothing for a moment.

He just hums quietly to himself.

After Vision starts to feel like he might have just blown it with his new boss, Banner chuckles.

“Listen Kid, your work spoke for itself. Always the top in your class. No problems at any of the schools you attended,” he rested a hand on his shoulder. “and let me tell you, that is hard to find these days. But if I’m being totally honest, I didn’t recruit you. Tony did.”

Vision’s eyes snapped up.

“Mr Stark?”

“The one and only.” Bruce nodded.

His arm dropped from Vision’s shoulder, turning back around to leave.

He stopped just shy of the door though.

“And let me tell you. If Tony Stark went through all this effort to make you apart of this team,” he winked at him. “He must have thought you were special.”

Then he left.

Vision heard the distant noise from the lab door falling shut, but he couldn’t really bring himself to be present enough to process it.

_The_ Tony Stark chose him?

How is that possible.

He’d never even spoken to the man before.

Not even via email.

Vision took a shaky breath in.

If Mr Stark really did handpick him out of university, he was going to have to work ten times harder than everyone else here.

He had to prove that he’d made the right choice in choosing him.

So, no one here could try and say otherwise.

* * *

It turned out that working extra hard, was going to be easier said than done.

In his first week, the amount of research that got dumped on his desk border-lined unreasonable.

By Friday he couldn’t even see what colour his desk was as it was taken up by hundreds of different papers. Research papers that needed proof reading, specification forms, progress reports and multiple proposals that needed signatures.

Somehow, everyone in the engineering department had heard about his recent arrival at Stark Industries and they had made the decision to dump a lot of clerical work on him.

Usually, they would have to be signing off on these things themselves, but Vision hadn’t quite built up the confidence to say no.

One man in particular was using this to his full advantage.

Dr Ultron.

He’d been into Vision’s lab around four times since Monday, with a folder full of papers each time.

Bruce had caught him once when he was coming to see how Vision was getting on.

Ultron had simply held onto the folder and pretended to ask Vision about London. He’d then left to only return later when Banner had left.

Things slowed down a little bit on Thursday as Bruce was present for the whole day, making it harder for the other engineers to sneak into Vision’s lab with arms full of forms.

However, the rest of the week was spent pouring over documents until his head hurt.

He hadn’t left the office earlier than 10pm and hadn’t arrived later than 7am.

He was exhausted.

Thankfully, it was Saturday tomorrow, so at least he could do the work from his bed.

It was currently 8:30 on Friday evening and Vision was making his way towards his apartment, feet dragging from exhaustion.

He’d barely managed to eat anything all day, too busy finishing a specification form for Ultron and his buddies.

He really didn’t like that guy.

He tiredly stumbled up the stairs to his floor, his mind momentarily tempted to take the elevator. However, one look at the worn-out buttons changed his mind.

He made it to the fourth floor with a yawn, his hand pushing open the door.

The one main draw back from his hectic week, had been his reduced chances of running into Wanda.

As he had usually left his apartment by 6:45 and didn’t return until gone 10:30, he hadn’t seen her since they’d walked home together from the library.

He had also lost all opportunities to read due to his hectic schedule, but he was slightly less disappointed by that then missing chances to talk with Wanda.

As he neared his door, Vision pulled his key out of his coat pocket.

He would quickly make some toast before falling into bed. That was his only plan for the evening.

“Oh, thank god!”

Vision jumped out of his skin at the familiar voice, who sighed in relief.

He looked up to find a dishevelled Wanda sitting against her front door.

“Wanda?”

She waved at him from where she sat on the floor.

“Hey Vision.”

He gaped at her for a second, scared he may have summoned her by thinking about her too hard.

“I- What are you doing out here?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you know, taking in the view.”

Vision reared back at the sarcasm lacing her tone.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” He started, afraid he’d asked a stupid question.

Wanda held her hands up apologetically, pushing off the ground to stand up.

“No Vision, I’m sorry,” she ran a hand through her brown waves. “I’m just cranky, I didn’t mean that.” Her voice sounded stressed and just as tired as his did. “I left my keys in my apartment before work this morning and I’ve been ringing Pietro for the last two hours and he’s not picking up and…” Her voice cracked. “I’m just tired and hungry and I want a shower.”

Vision’s heart instantly broke at how small she sounded.

His arms inched to reach out and comfort her but knew how stupid that would be.

Also, she had a boyfriend who was very scary.

A very large boyfriend.

“I’m sorry Wanda. That must have been awful for you.”

Her teary eyes looked at him, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Do you always apologise for something that isn’t your fault?”

He blushed lightly.

“It’s a bad habit.”

Wanda seemed delighted she’d made him blush, her arms crossing over in front of her.

“It’s sweet.”

He swallowed loudly, turning his attention to picking at something on the sleeve of his parka.

“Do you,” he coughed. “Know when Pietro will be home?”

Wanda’s face fell back to a scowl at the mention of her boyfriend.

“Well,” she spat angrily. “He was meant to be home at seven. But that was nearly two hours ago and he’s still not here.” She pushed up the arm of her coat to glance at her watch.

Vision knew that what he was going to say next was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“Would you like to wait in my apartment?”

Wanda glanced up from her petite silver watch.

“Really?”

He smiled at her sweetly.

“Of course,” he turned around to unlock his door. “It’s not very warm out here and I have a terribly uncomfortable couch going spare.”

He heard Wanda’s giggle from behind him.

“Are you sure I’m not bothering you?”

She sounded slightly hesitant about encroaching on his space, but Vision could also hear the slight relief in her tone.

“Don’t be silly Wanda, please come in.”

For the first time, Vision was thankful he didn’t have that many belongings in his place. It meant there were less things to make a mess with.

As he opened the door, he did a quick sweep around the kitchen and lounge area. Just to check there weren’t any plates left on the coffee table or underwear hanging off the couch.

Thankfully he tended to be a tidy person anyway, so he opened the door fully for Wanda to walk through.

“Thank you,” she hummed as she walked past him.

She paused as her eyes took in his apartment.

As she took off her red scarf and coat, Vision stepped forward to take them from her.

“Here,” he held out his arms.

Wanda turned to him with a smile.

He took the items off her and hung them on the hooks on the back of his front door.

Meanwhile, Wanda took the opportunity to walk around his lounge, picking up a drawing which was lying on the coffee table.

“Axis 3- Dual shoulder rotation?” She read off the diagram in her hand. “This seems fancy.”

Vision walked over to her, his hand gently taking the drawing.

“Oh yeah, this is just something I was looking over for work.”

Wanda’s attention turned to other diagrams littering his table.

“Woah, Vision? This stuff looks so complicated.” She picked up a different drawing of a robotic arm, only this one was focussing on the base rotation angle.

He shrugged, not overly eager to discuss his work.

“I guess.”

She continued to look over the pieces of paper, her eyes filled with interest.

“Is this the kind of work you do then? Robotics?”

Vision then suddenly realised he’d never mentioned what his new job was. He remembers Wanda asking a couple of times, but he’d always changed the subject.

In the past, whenever he’d started talking to a girl about his degree, they’d find an excuse to either leave or change the subject.

He’d just got used to not discussing it with people.

“Yeah, mainly.” He walked towards the kitchen to make some tea. “Would you like a tea Wanda?”

She looked up from the drawings.

“Oh yes please. Which ones do you have?”

Vision rummaged around in his cupboard for the tin he kept his tea bags in.

The tin was slightly empty due to his lack of visits to the grocery store, but he did manage to bring a few packets from England.

Tea was one of his favourite things after all.

“Not much I’m afraid,” he poured a few options onto the counter. “I’ve got, peppermint, camomile or just regular black.”

She cocked her head at him in thought.

“Camomile please.”

He nodded at her.

“Good choice.”

One thing Vision has had to adapt to here in the US, is the lack of electric kettles. Now if he wants to make a cup of tea, he has to heat the teapot on the stove.

He kind of wishes he’s taken the one from his university digs now. Maybe it would have fit into his suitcase. Although it’s unlikely.

“Do you have any honey?” Wanda’s sweet voice asked.

He turned around from pouring water into the teapot.

“Um, no. Sorry.”

She shook her head at him. “Oh, that’s fine.” She looked back down at his drawings.

“Does honey go with camomile?”

Her shocked face jerked upwards.

“You’ve never put honey in your tea?”

His eyebrows furrowed.

“No,” he dragged out the word. “Should I have done?”

“Oh, my goodness Vision! It’s like the best thing ever. You’ve got to try it. I’m going to buy you some.”

Wanda’s excitement was infectious, his eyes taking in the smile on her face.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I do too! It will change your life.”

Vision rolled his eyes in amusement as he turned back towards the stove.

“I’m sure you’re right,” he mumbled in disagreement.

“I heard that!”

He whipped around to see Wanda’s teasing face, her knees bending to put the papers back down.

He relaxed as she didn’t seem upset with him.

Vision wasn’t sure where the teasing had come from. He would normally never make a comment like that unless he was talking to Nebula. Yet, something about talking to Wanda brought out the fun side of him.

“So, Mr big shot engineer,” Wanda called from the couch, her legs folding underneath her delicately as she sat down. “Tell me about this new job.”

Vision joined her on the couch, crossing his legs as he leaned back against the armrest.

“I’m afraid I’ll just bore you Wanda.”

“No, you won’t,” she slapped his arm. “I’m really interested.”

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

So, he did.

He told her about studying engineering at university and how he’d always wanted to go into robotics even when he was a kid.

He explained to her that he’d applied to a bunch of jobs in his final year, thinking he’d struggle to find one as the field was so competitive. But, during his last semester, someone from New York had approached him and said they were impressed by his application.

He described leaving the only home he’d ever known and taking a flight to New York. He even told her about his chaotic week at work and how he’d barely left his lab in the last five days.

And Wanda had listened to every word.

Halfway through, when Vision had to get up and continued making their tea, Wanda had helped him. Accepting his offer of some toast as they’d both missed dinner.

She put the toast in and grabbed the butter from the fridge, while Vision had quickly used the last of his eggs to make the meal slightly more substantial.

So, now they sat, bellies full of eggs on toast and quietly sipping tea as Vision explained his day to her.

“And I know I shouldn’t be ungrateful as I’m incredibly lucky to have this job but, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this schedule up,” he chuckled into his cup.

Wanda however wasn’t laughing.

Her eyes were narrowed, and lips bent in annoyance.

“They’re taking advantage of you Vision. They know you’re new and they’re making you do all the grunt work hoping you won’t say anything.”

Vision was slightly taken aback by the anger in her voice.

“I know.” His head dropped defeatedly. “It’s just that, I am the newest employee and maybe I’m supposed to help them with-”

“No. You are just as qualified as they are.” Wanda’s stern voice stopped his trail of thought. “The only thing you lack is experience. But that doesn’t mean that they get to dump all their shit on you.”

Vision bit his lip.

“Do you think so?”

“Yes.” She threw her arms up in the air. “If this was normal, they wouldn’t be sneaking around behind your bosses back to do it.”

He knew she was right.

Vision just wasn’t sure how to best tackle making it stop.

He had to admit that it was nice being able to talk to someone about his concerns. Especially Wanda. She always seemed to give him her full attention.

It made him feel special.

“You’re right.”

“I usually am,” she said, smiling into her mug of now lukewarm tea.

He smiled back at her, trying to stop his eyes flickering down to her lips as they drank from the cup.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for going on. I must have bored you to death.”

He’s not sure what made him say that.

Wanda certainly didn’t look bored, but he just wasn’t used to someone being so interested in his life. He felt slightly self-conscious of all the attention.

Her face cocked slightly in confusion.

“You’re not boring me Vision. I like hearing about your job, it’s cool.”

He laughed at her.

“Oh yes, everybody is always dying to hear about the latest development with streamlining robot services in the manufacturing industry.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at his fake laughter.

“Oh, come on,” she moved closer to him on the couch. “I’m sure your friends think your job is super cool. You work at a fancy new tech company now in New York city.”

His smile faded slightly, his throat drying up.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Wanda seemed to notice his change in emotions, putting her tea down to face him fully.

“Hey what’s-”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Or more accurately, a bang at the door.

They both turned to look, as the banging continued.

“Wanda?”

Vision recognised the voice as Pietro’s, Wanda’s boyfriend.

She got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

“Sorry about what’s about the happen Vision.”

He stood up at her words, trying to work out what they meant.

They were explained as Wanda threw open the door.

“What the hell Pietro,” she shouted at the large man on the other side of the door. “Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been ringing and texting you since five.”

Vision made a note then, never get on Wanda’s bad side.

The man in question looked slightly overwhelmed by the angry brunette, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

“Woah, Wanda don’t talk so loud.” His hands coming up to cover his ears.

Vision couldn’t see Wanda’s face, but he could fell her literally vibrating with anger.

“You’re drunk? Brilliant. Well, I’m glad there’s a genuine reason as to why you weren’t at home and why you decided not to answer your cell phone.”

Pietro nodded along with her as she spoke, the movement becoming sloppier as she continued.

“Good, I’m glad we agree,” he raised his hand to high five her, but Wanda slapped it away.

“Ouch,” he pouted, cradling the hand to his chest.

“Shut up you idiot,” she seethed, her fists clenched at her sides. “Pietro, I’ve been trying to get hold of you all afternoon. You told me you were coming home. I was going to cook dinner, but you didn’t text me to say you were going out.”

Vision watched as the man leant against the doorjamb, clearly struggling to stand up right.

“What’s the big deal? It’s only dinner.”

This seemed like the wrong thing to say as Wanda reached up and grabbed his ear, making Pietro release a shriek.

“The big deal is, I forgot my keys this morning,” she hissed into his ear. “So, I was locked out and sat waiting around for you to pick up the phone and let me know when you’d be home.

She pushed away from him, watching as he stumbled.

“Ok ok, jeez I’m sorry.” Pietro rubbed the offended ear as he spoke. “Sam texted me and said that he and Steve were going to a bar. I wasn’t going to go but Sam invited these ladies from his work and…”

He trailed off at Wanda’s expression.

Vision felt his face heat up with anger.

Had he just implied…

He strode across the room to stand behind Wanda, his fists clenched by his sides.

“Wanda, are you ok?” He whispered quietly.

She didn’t get to respond as Pietro suddenly seemed to notice Vision’s presence.

“Oh, if it isn’t Version or whatever your name is.”

“It’s Vision,” he replied firmly.

Pietro crossed his arms over his large chest, his drunken face tightening in anger.

“Why are you in Victor’s apartment anyway Wanda? I should be the one interrogating _you_.”

Wanda scoffed.

“Vision was nice enough to let me wait in here since you were a no show.”

Pietro gave Vision a death stare.

“Well, I’m back now so let’s-”

“How did you know where I was?” Wanda demanded. “I could have gone to Nat’s.”

“You texted me,” Pietro shrugged, grabbing the phone out of his pocket. “I only looked at it when the cab dropped me off.”

Vision saw Wanda take a deep breath.

Pietro was still glaring at him, which was becoming a usual habit whenever he saw Vision.

“Right. Pietro, let’s go.”

Wanda reached behind the door for her scarf and coat, throwing them over her arm. She looked through the door at Pietro who hadn’t yet moved.

“Unlock the door Pietro,” she barked.

This seemed to move him into action.

Vision watched as he drunkenly moved towards their door, struggling to pull the keys out of his tight leather jacket.

“Wanda? Will you be ok?”

The worry in his voice made her turn around, the anger melting from her face.

“Yeah, don’t worry Vision, he does this a lot.” She smiled at him sadly. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here tonight.”

“But what he said,” he paused. “About those women.”

Wanda sighed.

“I know, it’s not the first time Pietro has ditched me for some girl who batted her fake eyelashes at him. It won’t be the last either,” she laughed in despair.

Vision didn’t know what to say.

This wasn’t right.

This woman was the most caring, sweet, funny, beautiful woman he’d ever met. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this.

“But Wanda, that’s not ok,” he looked over her shoulder as Pietro managed to successfully open the door, stumbling through it and out of sight. “I know it’s not my place to say as we’ve only known each other a short while,” Wanda’s head cocked, curiously at his words. “But you’re so wonderful. And your boyfriend is an idiot if he doesn’t see just how-”

“Woah wait,” she put her hand up to stop him. “Did you just say, boyfriend?”

Vision stopped speaking, his mouth hanging open.

“Uh yes.” He watched as her eyes widened in realisation. “Pietro is your boyfriend, right?”

Then the strangest thing happened.

She laughed.

Quite hysterically.

“You thought,” she wheezed. “That loud-mouthed jerk was my boyfriend?” her hand came to rest against his arm as she continued to laugh.

He wasn’t really sure what to do.

He felt like he should be laughing too by how funny Wanda seemed to find this topic.

However, in truth, Vision felt rather embarrassed.

“Oh, well,” he stumbled. “I guess so.”

Wanda’s laughter ceased as his face dropped slightly, his mind trying to work out how he’d got things so wrong.

“Vision,” her soft voice called to him. “Pietro’s my twin brother.”

Suddenly everything made sense.

Wanda calling him an idiot.

Pietro’s over-protectiveness.

How they seemed so close yet sometimes Wanda wanted to kill him.

“Your brother?” He repeated, dumbly.

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Just my brother.”

“Right.”

Wanda still hadn’t taken her hand away from his arm, her thumb was rubbing small circles into his elbow.

“But it is nice to know you think I’m wonderful,” her eyes teased, making Vision blush.

“I-I did say that.”

She leant closer to him, halfway through his doorway.

“I’m kind of annoyed you of all people thought I had a boyfriend,” she whispered as she ran her hand up his arm.

Vision’s whole brain short-circuited.

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why?”

Her lips were dangerously close to his ear as she leant up on her tippy toes.

“You’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Then her lips met his cheek in a quick peck. Allowing Vision, the smallest taste of heaven, before it was gone.

Wanda took a step back, her earlier anger completely forgotten.

“See you around Vision.”

Vision watched as she disappeared into her apartment.

His hand coming up to rest on his cheek.

She’d kissed him.

Actually, kissed him.

She wasn’t in a relationship.

Pietro was her brother.

Maybe this week would turn out better than he thought.


	4. Guys From the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet but I'm enjoying writing it. I am aiming to post twice a week, but if I get busy it may only be once.
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Stay safe 💕😊

Wanda fell down onto her couch with a sigh.

She loved working in the library, but boy did it hurt her feet after standing up all day.

May had been out of town today with her nephew Peter, taking a trip to see her friend in Boston. So, that left Wanda in charge with two helpers.

Typically, the one day May wasn’t there, was the day everybody seemed to want books.

Wanda attributed this to the fact, Thanksgiving was only four days away and people wanted books to take with them to read during their travels. Or just to read after eating their weight in food.

Whatever the reason was, it had left Wanda completely exhausted.

It was technically dinner time, but she couldn’t seem to muster the energy to move off the couch and reheat her macaroni cheese from last night.

“Wand?”

She heard her brother call for her from his bedroom.

“Yeah?” She replied over the back of the couch.

“You just got in?”

Her eyes rolled automatically.

“No Pietro, I’ve been here for hours. Just decided to sit in silence on the couch.”

Things had been rough between them for the last few weeks. Ever since that night where he’d come home drunk and neglected to call her.

If she’s being honest, things had felt tense between them for the last year.

Ever since New Year’s Eve.

But she was trying to move past that.

“Alright, was just asking a question,” his snarky voice replied as he walked into the lounge without a shirt on.

Wanda grabbed onto one of her feet, slowly massaging the aching muscle.

“Have you eaten?”

He shook his head.

“Been asleep.”

Wanda cocked her head.

“What time did you finish work?”

“Four.”

She sighed, throwing her arm over her face to read her watch.

“It’s eight-thirty. You napped too long and now you won’t sleep tonight.”

She heard him open the fridge and root around for something.

“That’s the point. I’m going out with Steve.” He walked around the couch, his body falling unto the unoccupied end. His left hand was holding a carton of milk as he took large swigs from it.

“Pietro! I told you not to do that.” She tried to make a grab for the carton, but he leant backwards.

“Why?”

“Because it’s gross,” she seethed, lunging towards him again.

He predicted this, jumping up to avoid her hands.

“What’s the big deal? We shared a womb for nine months. You’re really saying we can’t share milk?”

Her eyes narrowed as he stood slightly to the side so she couldn’t reach him.

“The difference is, I don’t want whatever STD you’ve picked up from your new flavour this month,” her tone snapped as she went back to massaging her feet.

He laughed obnoxiously, taking a longer swig before making his way back towards the couch.

“Why? Scared you’ll scare off your new crush?”

Wanda’s head snapped up.

“What?”

He turned around to roll his eyes at her.

“Oh, come on sis, the little nerd across the hall. What’s his name?” He brought his hand up to his chin, pretending to forget. Wanda felt her anger rising, slamming her feet onto the carpeted floor. “Vincent!” He exclaimed, clicking his fingers.

“You know damn well what his name is Pietro,” he huffed as he made his way back to the fridge. “And I don’t have a crush on him, I just think he’s…” she stopped to think of the right word.

“A freak?”

Wanda stood up, turning to glare at him.

“Sweet.”

Her twin made gagging noises as he slammed the fridge door shut, his mouth filled with a doughnut he must have got on the way back from the building site.

“I’ve seen you the past two weeks Wanda. Always knocking on his door, pretending we are out of sugar when there’s a full packet in the cupboard.” She felt a blush rise onto her cheeks. “Oh, what was it yesterday? Oh yeah, giving him a pot of honey? What kind of kink is that?”

God, she hated him sometimes.

“It’s not a kink you pervert, he just hadn’t tried any in his tea before, so I got him some last-”

“And he always carry’s that gross looking book around with him. What is that about anyway?”

She was really starting to lose her patience.

“Just because he likes to read Pietro doesn’t make him weird. It actually makes him intelligent,” she smirked at him from across the lounge. “Maybe you should try it some time.”

“Wanda? Do you hear yourself?” He was looking at her like she was crazy. “I know you usually have an odd choice in guys, but this is weird even for you.”

She flew towards him, her eyes wide in anger.

“Listen,” she shoved a finger into his face. “I don’t have a crush on him ok, I… I just think he’s interesting and we have a lot in common. And he’s sweet to-”

Pietro faked a yawn.

“There’s that word again sweet.”

“Well, that’s more than I can say for you. You’re an ass,” she spat as she stormed towards her room.

“At least I’m not a loser!” He called after her.

Wanda wanted to turn round and punch her brother in the mouth. But she was too tired to keep up this argument.

Why did he have to be like this?

He hadn’t always been so harsh.

Years ago, Pietro used to have compassion and kindness in him. Her mother used to call him, můj malý anděl. Which translated to, her little angel.

However, since her parents had died in the factory fire, he was a completely different human. Like everything that was good about him had gone and everything that was bad about him had been magnified.

She stomped into her room and slammed her door. She felt sixteen again.

Like when Pietro had caught her making out with a boy in her class and decided to drag her away but not before punching the poor boy in the face.

It had taken her a few weeks to forgive him after that.

However, it turned out he had done her a favour in the long run. Jacob ended up being the biggest player in the grade. Two-timing most of the girls her went out with and only ever in it for sex.

Although she never let Pietro know she was grateful for that.

Her taste in men tended to be iffy.

They either hadn’t grown up yet. Or the relationship was purely physical, with most guys getting bored after a few months.

She wanted someone who was genuinely kind and cared about her feelings. Someone who she could talk to but also want to kiss their face off.

Like, Vision.

Wanda had to admit that since the first time she saw him, standing apologetically in that hallway, she was drawn to him.

His electric blue eyes, blonde hair and cute smile drawing her in. Not only did he have the bone structure of a vogue model, but he was also possibly the sweetest person she’d ever met.

And she was best friends with Mantis.

Whenever they talked, he was instantly enquiring about her day, wanting to know if she was having a good week so far.

Ever since she had spent the evening in his apartment, they’d seen a lot more of one another.

A few days after getting locked out and waiting for Pietro to bring his drunk ass home, Vision had knocked on her door, bringing her a box of tea she’d never heard of. Earl Grey was apparently his favourite and he thought she’d like it too.

Her heart had melted at the gesture, noticing how nervous he looked as he held the box out towards her. She’d taken the box off him, inviting him in for a cup. His face had tightened slightly, trying to subtly look around her for any sign of her brother.

Wanda’s eyes had hardened as his eyes drifted, annoyed at her brother for being so mean towards his sweet man.

She’d assured him she was alone and gently tugged on the sleeve of his coat until he walked slowly inside.

In the last two weeks, she’d seen Vision about six times.

Either in her apartment when Pietro wasn’t around, or his apartment at the weekend.

She knew his work schedule was crazy, watching as he could barely keep his eyes open one night as they sat watching a comedy on his couch. Her eyes had softened in sympathy, offering to leave so he could get some sleep.

Vision had grabbed her hand to stop her though, eyes pleading with her to stay for a while longer. She’d given him a skeptical look but fell back down anyway. Trying not to shiver as her leg touched his thigh.

She really liked him.

Her heart would race every time she left her home for work, hoping to catch sight of him in the hallway. Or when she’d been out with her friends, she would purposefully hang around outside her door, hoping he’d be coming in from work.

She thinks he likes her too.

He always seems to blush if she compliments him. His eyes shooting down to his hands with a bashful smile on his face.

His eyes would light up whenever he saw her, his body straightening with excitement.

One time she’d sworn he’d even starred at her mouth for a little too long.

The one main drawback was that Vision was incredibly shy. It was very endearing to her, but it made it hard to tell how he was really feeling.

Maybe she should try and plan a day for them.

She could take him to that farmers market she’d told him about. He’d seemed to like that idea.

Or perhaps coffee somewhere other than their apartments.

Her head hit the pillow as she thought of different ideas for subtly asking him out. Her body relaxing into her mattress and eyes closing in exhaustion.

Yeah, she’d ask him tomorrow.

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s nearly thanksgiving already,” Natasha groaned into her hands. “I hate this time of year.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at her friend, leaning forward to put her mug back on the table.

“How do you manage to hate the most festive time of year?”

“Easily,” she deadpanned. “Everywhere is so busy, people act stupid and get insanely drunk and families have blow-ups and start throwing stuffing at each other because they only come together once a year and last Christmas all their aunt sent them was an itchy knitted snowman sweater.”

Wanda starred across the table, blinking slowly.

“That’s oddly specific.”

“That was how I spent last thanksgiving,” her head coming up from her hands to moan. “I got four calls by 1pm. One o’clock Wanda!”

She tried not to giggle at her friend’s pathetic tone, but she couldn’t stifle one laugh that slipped out, making Nat look up and glare at her.

“Ok sorry,” she held up her hands. “But this year will be different because you aren’t working.” Natasha didn’t seem to enjoy this information, her head hitting the table this time. “Oh, come on, it’ll be fun.”

The redhead sat up straight only to slouch back into her chair.

“Oh yeah, watching Steve try to eat a whole turkey and Sam try to persuade us to go to a strip club, is really my idea of a good time.”

She has a point.

“Ok well that might happen,” Wanda admitted but quickly stopped Nat from interrupting her. “But… Mantis and I will be there. And Monica said she is bringing her friend Carol from her office. And Steve told me that Bucky is back in town for a few months.” She watched as her friend seemed to perk up at that. “You like him.”

“Of course, I liked him Wanda,” she drawled. “He’s like a walking sex machine.”

Wanda scrunched up her nose at Nat’s directness, still not ok with her blatant aversion to delicacy.

“But he’s way too serious for me,” her friend continued, picking at her cranberry muffin in front of her. “I need someone who’s a little fun. But who also looks as good as Bucky in a suit.”

“What about that guy you met last month? The one from the bar?”

Nat shoved a large chunk of muffin in her mouth, taking a while to chew it before replying.

“Oh, he’s old news. He tried to get me to wear a cat costume in bed.” Her hands brushed at her black leggings, looking for any crumbs she might have dropped. “I’m not for that.”

Wanda’s mouth fell open.

“A cat? Like at Halloween?”

“Oh no, I mean like a real cat costume. Fluffy tail and all.”

Both girls burst out laughing. Wanda covering her eyes with her hand at the image.

“That’s so weird!”

Their laughing was interrupted by Mantis walking to their table. Her gentle footsteps causing both girls to stand up and embrace their friend.

The three girls always tried to meet up once a week.

In the last year, they’d all become incredibly busy, so finding time to hang out was becoming more challenging.

Natasha had graduated from the police academy last summer.

She’d always wanted to become a cop for as long as Wanda had known her. Her great love of the law pushing her to achieve her dream. She also loved being able to tackle guys three times her size too.

However, now she was working as an NYPD detective meant she had very little free time other than to sleep.

Wanda missed her a lot.

Before the last year, they used to hang out up to three times a week. Either going to the movies, eating copious amounts of ice-cream or going clubbing on a Saturday night.

It also didn’t help the fact that Wanda’s other best friend was super busy too.

Mantis was in her fourth year at Colombia, studying medicine. Her days were split between studying and volunteering at the local ‘Children at Risk’ centre.

Between being the most selfless person Wanda had ever known, she was also probably the smartest person Wanda had ever met.

Or she used to be.

Before Vision.

However, like Vision, she never liked to make out that she knew any more than you did. She always made everyone feel good about themselves.

Even when she was running on two hours of sleep.

“Hey Man, how’s Colombia,” Natasha asked, plopping back down into her chair before resuming eating her muffin.

“Really good.” Mantis began to take off her purple cotton gloves, gently placing each one on the small wooden table in the coffee shop. “I feel like I’m finally starting to manage the workload a lot better than I did last year. Like last night, I got five hours of sleep!”

Wanda and Nat faked a gasp.

“I know!” She continued. “If I keep this up, I might actually be able to get seven by March.”

“That would be impressive,” Wanda remarked, as she blew on her cinnamon latte.

“I thought working for the police was rough, but I can’t imagine having no sleep _and_ having to take an exam the next day.” Nat said all this with the last portion of muffin in her mouth.

“Yeah, it’s been tough that’s for sure.”

Wanda took a close look at her friend, not seeing any signs that she was looking deadly tired or run-down. Which is a big step up from when they’d seen her two weeks ago.

Mantis’ usually shiny straight hair was knotty and frizzy. Her large dark eyes rimmed with red and dark circles. To Wanda’s dismay, she had lost weight, which she definetly didn’t need to lose.

Both Nat and Wanda had been extremely worried.

They’d both even spent a night on her floor in her apartment. Making sure she got a full night’s sleep and ate a large hot meal.

Thankfully, she seems to have been taking better care of herself.

Her black hair was piled on her head in her classic space bun hair style. Her lips were painted a dark mauve color, with a thick eyeliner covering her eyelids.

“You look good Man,” Wanda smiled at her. “Have you been taking more time for yourself.”

Her friend gleamed at the compliment, her eyes shining with affection.

“Yes, thanks to both of you. I now make sure I am eating something three times a day. Not skipping even if I’m running late or busy.” Her hands worked on taking off her green puffer jacket. “I’ve even started taking vitamin C every morning. Impressed?”

Nat laughed at her.

“Extremely. It’s definitely a step up from not owning a vitamin before.” Mantis fake glared at her. “You do know you’re going to be a doctor, right? Aren’t those things kind of vital to staying healthy?”

“Very funny Nat.”

Wanda watched her friends interact with amusement.

Natasha was the only one that could ever get a rise out of her sweet friend.

Not even Sam could push her buttons as well as Nat could.

“I feel sorrier for you because with all this studying, volunteering and being an all-round amazing person,” Nat pretended to gag. “You don’t have any time to test the local produce on your campus.”

Mantis cocked her head, turning to Wanda to translate.

“She means men,” Wanda provided, watching Mantis’ cheeks turn pink.

“Why do you always have to bring that up Nat?”

“Because, you haven’t dated anyone since Maria! And that was nearly two years ago.” Nat grabbed her hand from across the chair. “You need to find someone who can distract you from your crazy schedule.”

Mantis patted her hand lightly.

“I’m flattered you care so much about my dating life Nat.”

“I thought the whole point of being bi is you had more choice when it comes to getting laid. Why aren’t you utilizing this?”

Wanda saw Mantis snatch her hand back, her cheeks now a dark red.

“Do you think of anything else but sex?”

“No,” Wanda responded flatly. “She doesn’t.”

Nat turned her sharp attention to the brownette across from her.

“Don’t, think I’ve forgotten about you Miss Maximoff.” The red head pointed her finger at Wanda. “You are just as bad. You haven’t gone out with anyone since Strucker. And he was the world’s biggest asshole.”

Yes, Wanda remembers seeing her boyfriend making out with another girl in the carpark of a taco-bell.

That was a fond memory.

“I’m not looking to date anyone Nat. I’m happy with the way things are.”

Both Nat and Mantis turned to look at her then. Their eyes giving her a disbelieving look.

“Wasn’t it you who two months ago was drunk crying at the fact you’ve never been in love?” Nat’s tone made Wanda know that she saw right through her charade. 

“That was the tequila.”

“And vodka,” Mantis added, smiling up at the waitress as she bought over her herbal tea and chocolate cookie.

“Come on Wand,” Nat leant forward. “Please let me set you up.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“With who?”

“Jeremy.”

“How’d you know him?”

“From my gym.”

“Absolutely not,” Wanda tried to sound stern, but Natasha just rolled her eyes.

“That’s prejudice.”

Wanda chuckled as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Against what?”

“The gym.”

“I have nothing against the gym Natasha,” she purposely used her full name to hammer her point home. “But I think Mantis will back me up when I say, the last time you set me up with someone from your gym, they turned out to be a massive douche.”

Nat acted offended, looking at Mantis for help. However, she just shrugged at her in agreement with Wanda.

“He was a little douchey Nat.”

“Ok, so he did sit-ups at on the date.” Her friend’s voice tried to sound casual, but Wanda could hear the knowing guilt in it.

“In the restaurant Nat.”

“Yes ok, that was intense. But I promise Jeremy isn’t like that,” she picked up her phone from beside her, tapping quickly. “Look,” she held up a picture to Wanda’s face.

Wanda squinted at the bright screen in her face, finding a rather attractive brunette staring back at her.

He was standing on a beach, holding a glass of what looked like champagne.

“And...?” Wanda drawled.

“And? He’s fucking hot. Also, I showed him a picture of you, and he thinks you’re banging.”

Wanda’s eyes widened.

“Nat you shou-”

“I’m only trying to help you get out there girl!” She put the phone back down, relaxing into the chair. “Please will you just think about it.”

Wanda tried to stay mad, but Nat had always had her best interests at heart. She’d always been there for her through everything.

She bit her lip.

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

In reality, there was no way she was going on that date.

She just wanted Nat to stop talking about it.

To be honest, now a days, tall, blonde engineers were more her thing.

“Thank you.” Nat sighed.

“Do you know who’s coming to thanksgiving,” Mantis asked, changing the subject which Wanda was grateful for.

Unfortunately, this led Nat to start groaning again.

“Um,” Wanda grabbed her phone from her purse, unlocking the screen to check her notes. “I made a list yesterday.” She paused while she tried to locate the page titled ‘Thanksgiving Crew.’

“Of course, you did,” Nat quipped as she pretended to zone out of the conversation.

Wanda ignored her before turning to face Mantis.

“It’s you, me, Steve, Sam, Pietro, Monica, her friend Carol, possibly Peter and Gamora if they are back from Florida, Bucky and Miss grumpy over there.”

“Pass,” Nat’s small grunt replied.

“You can’t pass Nat, this is happening.”

Wanda looked back down at her phone but heard a curse from the chair across from her.

“That’s a lot this year,” came Mantis’ excited voice. “Did you say Bucky?”

“Yeah,” Wanda hummed absentmindedly.

“That’s nice. He usually always just spends it alone wherever he is around the world. I would hate to spend thanksgiving completely alone.”

Mantis had a point.

Bucky was in the air force, so a lot of the time he didn’t really come home for the holidays. Wanda could always tell that Steve missed him around Christmas time or his birthday.

The two of them grew up together, like brothers.

No matter what Bucky always says when he’s in town, it must be quite depressing to spend thanksgiving alone.

Wanda suddenly wondered in Vision had plans.

He was from the UK, so technically he didn’t celebrate the holiday. But Wanda had sort of detected from him that he didn’t really know many people here.

They’d obviously talked about how he had no family.

Maybe she should invite him.

Was that a bad idea?

She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to introduce him to all her friends yet. They weren’t even dating or anything. They’d only really been friends for a few weeks.

However, she also didn’t want him to be sat in his apartment all alone either.

“I might invite my new neighbour.” Wanda blurted out.

Nat and Mantis turned away from their conversation, giving her confused looks.

“You never mentioned you had a new neighbour,” Mantis said.

“Oh yeah,” she tried to say casually. “He moved in about a month ago. He’s really nice and maybe it would be-”

“Hold up,” Nat interrupted. “He?”

Wanda was already regretting this.

“Yes he. His name is Vision and he’s from-”

“Vision?” Nat’s whole body was now fully invested in the conversation. Her arms resting on her elbows. “What kind of a name is Vision.”

Wanda felt herself getting unnecessarily defensive.

“It suits him,” she replied with a little too much strength behind it. Not missing the way Nat’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Where’s he from Wanda?” Mantis inquired.

“He’s from London.”

Both of the woman blew out air.

“Well, no wonder Wanda hasn’t mentioned this guy, she’d keeping the sexy British man all to herself.”

Wanda looked down as she blushed, annoyed with herself for showing any kind of reaction.

“No, that’s not what’s going on here.”

“What does he look like?” Nat’s questions kept coming. Demanding to know everything about her new neighbour.

“Why?”

“Because I need details about your new boyfriend Wand,” Nat threw her arms to the sides, her tone acting confused as to why Wanda had asked.

“He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. So come on, looks?”

Her friends starred at her expectantly, even Mantis looked intrigued.

“For god’s sake I feel like we are in eight grade.” When neither of them budged, Wanda sighed loudly. “He’d blonde, tall and has blue eyes.”

Mantis squealed.

“I bet he’s so cute.”

Wanda felt herself warming in her seat. She would definitely agree that he was extremely cute. But she couldn’t let Nat know that information.

“Single?” Nat asked.

He’d never mentioned a girlfriend.

Although the idea of him having one made Wanda want to throw up.

“I think so.”

Her loud friend clapped her hands suddenly, delight spilling onto her face.

“This is perfect. I’ve got to meet this guy Wanda. Please bring him to the gathering.”

Wanda smiled.

“I’ll ask him. He might not want to, he’s kind of shy.”

Nat sighed in delight.

“Even more of a turn on.”

Both Mantis and Wanda scrunched their nose in disgust.

“You’re so gross.”

Nat looked at Wanda, narrowing her eyes.

“And you’re sure there’s nothing going on between you two?”

She didn’t know what to say.

Her throat dried up.

“No-I Yes, we are just friends.”

Nat kept looking at her as if she was trying to work out if she was telling the truth or not. Luckily Mantis seemed oblivious to the silent conversation going on.

“I can’t wait to meet him Wanda.”

She glanced at her other friend; grateful she would be there to make polite conversation with Vision if he did come. The last thing Wanda needed was Nat grilling him in front of everyone.

“Yes, me either.”

Wanda looked back at Nat, her face smiling.

Oh god.


	5. Drunk proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!
> 
> You have all been so kind about this story and have given me so much inspiration to keep writing. Thank you so much!
> 
> I have already written chapter five and will be editing it tomorrow. So the next chapter should be out by Wednesday. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week. 
> 
> 😊💕

Vision jolted awake.

He looked around disorientated, his heart pounding.

His apartment was in complete darkness, the streetlamps outside the only thing lighting up the lounge.

He sat up straight from the couch, slowly blinking his eyes to try and shake off the sleep.

He must have drifted off after eating his dinner.

He remembered finishing his sandwich and putting his feet up on the couch before switching on the TV. He’d manged to come home from work reasonably early for a workday.

Considering the fact, it was a Monday, usually Vision wouldn’t leave his lab until at least nine, but somehow, he’d managed to get everything done by six.

He’d felt himself falling asleep on the subway ride home, so he knew he wasn’t going to last very long when he got into his apartment.

As he reached for the remote to switch off the TV, he heard a faint knock on his front door.

That must have been what woke him up.

Quickly rushing over to the door, he peered through the peephole.

He leant back in surprise to find Wanda on the other side, her brown hair hanging over her shoulder in a long braid.

She must have just come in from outside as she wore her favourite beanie, which she tended to wear when it was particularly cold out.

He quickly looked down at his clothes, mortified when there were several creases littering his blue shirt.

Vision ran a hand threw his hair, making sure it wasn’t flat on one side from where he’d been sleeping. He also tried to straighten the shirt he’d recently purchased from a thrift store around the corner.

His hand reached for the doorknob, hesitating slightly, before opening it.

Wanda always had the habit of making him nervous.

As he pulled open the door, he saw her green eyes light up when they saw him. A soft smile pulling at her lips.

“Thought you might still be at work,” she greeted him, the words slightly drawn out.

“Oh, usually I would be, but I managed to get out early today.”

She seemed to be in a relaxed mood today, her body swaying slightly.

“That’s good,” she hummed.

Vision glanced down at his watch, seeing that it was past eight o’clock.

“Have you just come in from work?”

She shook her head, a piece of hair falling from her braid.

Vision nearly felt himself reaching out to tuck it behind her ear, before he realised what he was doing and quickly put his hand behind the door.

“I’ve been at my friend Nat’s all day,” she moved to lean against the door jam. “I had coffee with her and another friend earlier, then Nat suggested we go back to hers and watch some movies. It was nice.”

Vision felt a pang of longing.

He’s never really had that option before.

Yes, he and Nebula went to the movies a few times, but she didn’t really like people being in her space that often. So, they rarely went into each other’s homes.

He never really thought he minded that much, until Wanda had started coming over.

Vision had then realised what he’d been missing out on all these years.

“Sounds fun,” he replied with a genuine smile. Happy to know she had people who loved her.

Her eyes gleamed.

“We may have also opened a bottle of wine,” she giggled. “Or two.” She held up three fingers in front of her face, frowning when she noticed more than two.

Vision felt his heart race with affection.

The gesture was unbelievably adorable.

It now made sense as to why she seemed so relaxed.

The slight sway in her body adding up.

“Is Pietro home?”

Wanda looked around as if to look for her brother.

“Don’t know,” she huffed into her shoulder.

Thankfully, Vision hadn’t seen her twin brother since that night. Only hearing from Wanda, the next day at how hungover he was.

He could sense that over the last two weeks, things were tense between the siblings. Wanda’s jaw would twitch whenever Vision asked after him, making him regret bringing him up in the first place.

He wasn’t exactly overly keen on Pietro anyway.

But he liked Wanda, so he always tried to seem interested.

“Shall we go and check? I think you might need a lie down,” he softly reached for her arm, making sure when they moved, she didn’t trip.

“Wait.”

Vision paused, his hand stilling on her arm.

She leant into him. Her chest touching his right arm.

“I was meant to ask you something.”

Vision waited as her eyes closed, trying to remember what she was going to say.

“Oh yeah!” Her hand came to rest on his chest, making goosebumps erupt along his arms. “Would you like to come to my friend Steve’s house for Thanksgiving?”

His eyebrows raised.

He wasn’t expecting that.

“What?”

Wanda smiled brightly at him from where she leant against his chest.

“I want you to come to my friend’s place for Thanksgiving,” her fingers tapped on his chest. “There’s going to be loads of people there and Monica is going to be doing the cooking, she’s like the best chef ever,” her lips drawing out the r.

“Wanda,” he smiled kindly down at her. “I’m not sure that would be such a good idea.”

Hurt flashed across her face.

“Why?” She demanded.

If he wasn’t scared of upsetting her or the fact, she was basically hugging him right now, Vision would probably laugh at the pout on her face.

“Because I don’t know any of your friends and I’m not that great at social gatherings,” he paused giving her time to digest the information. “Not to mention the fact that…” He coughed lightly. “Your brother kind of hates me.”

He saw her eyes flash dangerously.

“I don’t give a shit about what he thinks,” her finger poking him over his heart. “I want you there and that’s all that matters.”

Vision did laugh at that.

“That’s sweet of you Wanda but I really don’t mind staying at-”

“Please Vizh,” her tone pleaded. “You shouldn’t be alone on Thanksgiving. And I want you to meet all my friends.”

The nickname was new.

She’d never called him that before.

Although, he definitely liked it.

He looked for any sign that she was unsure about her invitation.

“Are you sure it’s ok?”

Her whole demeanour changed, her arms coming to wrap around his torso.

“Yes.”

His body stiffened at the contact.

Vision couldn’t remember the last time he had a hug.

His arms stayed in the air for a while, listening to Wanda humming something he couldn’t understand as it was muffled into his chest.

Finally, his arms relaxed and fell onto her upper back.

She was just drunk.

He didn’t want to take advantage of her.

“You smell good,” he heard her mumble.

“Ok,” he blushed. “Let’s get you inside.”

He went to move towards her door, but Wanda tugged on his shirt.

“So, you’ll come?”

“Um,” he tried to think of another way to politely turn her down. He knew how awkward he was with new people. He didn’t want to embarrass Wanda in front of her friends.

Also, Pietro was likely going, which wasn’t a plus.

But she was looking at him with so much hope and her hands were gently rubbing circles into his back.

He couldn’t disappoint her.

“Ok,” he sighed.

She let go of him, jumping up and down in excitement.

“It’s going to be so much fun Vizh.” There’s that nickname again. “We will play boardgames and have some drinks. And the food, there will be so much food.”

The excitement in her voice made him smile, walking them closer to her door so he could knock lightly.

He still had one arm wrapped protectively around her upper back, not wanting her to fall over.

They both waited a while, Wanda’s soft voice still explaining what the day will hold.

Suddenly, her apartment door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Pietro.

He was thankfully not shirtless this time. Vision was starting to wonder if the man even owned a shirt.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a grey sweatshirt which looked vintage and a pair of Nike sneakers.

His bleached hair was slightly damp, the ends curling slightly around his neck.

“Hello brother,” Wanda’s voice drawled out the words, giggling to herself whilst she clung to Vision’s arm.

Pietro zeroed in on the movement, his eyes narrowing.

“What’s going on here?”

Vision gulped nervously.

“Nothing,” he gently pushed Wanda towards her brother, but she stayed clinging to his arm, her head now falling back onto his shoulder. “Wanda just knocked on my door, she said she was drinking with Nat.”

Pietro huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And you thought you’d help her into her bed huh?”

Vision felt the color drain from his face.

‘What? No! I thought you’d be home-”

“Pietro, be quiet.” Wanda’s irritated tone replied. “Vision was being nice.” She straightened up, using Vision’s body to push herself up right. “Try for once not to be a complete jerk.”

Pietro seemed unfazed by his sister’s harsh words, moving aside to let her into the apartment.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to meet you?”

Vision watched as Wanda rolled her eyes, her back leaning against the front door Pietro was holding open.

“Because you are not my keeper. No matter what you might think.” Her body turned towards Vision, her scowl fading as he made eye contact with her. “Now, good night Vizh. See you soon.”

Then she was gone, stumbling past Pietro and kicking off her white sneakers.

Vision smiled at her clumsiness, turning around to get himself ready for a nice long sleep.

“Hey,” Pietro called.

Vision stopped walking.

He scrunched up his eyes and sighed, annoyed he didn’t slip away fast enough.

He swung back around.

“Is there something wrong Pietro?” He hoped his voice didn’t sound too fed up. It’s just that it was getting late and he wasn’t sure how many jibes he could take.

“I know what you’re doing pal,” the man’s tone sounded friendly, but Vision knew this wasn’t the case. “Playing the whole nice guy act so she’ll fall for you.”

“I’m not-”

“But Wanda’s not stupid. It’s not going to work.”

Vision felt the urge to just turn around and walk back into his apartment. Removing himself from the situation seemed smart.

“I’m just going to go…” He turned around to walk away but he felt Pietro grab his arm.

“A little advice,” his voice menacing. “My sister has had enough hurt in her life for a nerd like you to break her heart. I don’t care if you say you’re just friends.” He released Vision’s arm, but he didn’t step back. “I’ve seen the way you look at her all the time.”

Pietro’s gaze was terrifying.

Vision could feel himself shrinking back slightly.

“Look, I’m not sure what I’ve done to offend you, but I assure you, I like your sister’s company and we really are just friends.”

“Just keep it that way,” Pietro threatened. “Not that there’s anyway she’d like you in that way.” He chuckled. “You’re way too soft for her taste.”

That hurt.

He tried not to let it show but that remark did the job it intended.

Vision knew how amazing Wanda was and deep down he knew there was no way something between them could ever really happen.

She deserved someone who was as sociable as her and wasn’t a tall awkward engineer.

“I hope Wanda feels better in the morning.” He coughed to try and clear his suddenly dry throat.

Wanda’s brother gave him a firm look before moving back to close the door. Before he shut it, he looked up.

“Look bud, it’s nothing personal but you’re just not really her type. She needs someone who can look out for her. You’re… just not it.”

It sure as hell felt personal.

Pietro was right though.

He was unknowingly playing right into his suitcase of insecurities.

“Goodnight Pietro.”

He didn’t wait to see the twin close the door. He just turned around and solemnly opened his apartment door.

Even though he knew Pietro was right, he had always felt like there was something between himself and Wanda.

A connection.

Something he’d never really had with anyone else before.

She was probably just being friendly. Seeing as Vision had only really had one friend before, it made sense that he had translated her friendship into something more.

He just wasn’t sure what to do about Thanksgiving now.

He definitely didn’t want to go. He’d spend the whole night knowing that Pietro was watching his every move around Wanda.

He’d have to meet all her closest friends, knowing they’d never be anything more than… just that, close friends.

He’d have to try and get out of it.

Again.

Maybe if Wanda wasn’t intoxicated this time, she’d take pity on him.

Although somehow, he knew that was unlikely.


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

He found himself, once again, climbing the stairs to his apartment at nine forty-two on Tuesday evening.

That seemed to be around the same time most workdays.

The only difference today being, he actually got food on the way home.

Vision had gotten his first paycheck last Friday, overwhelmed with the amount of money.

The most he’d ever gotten paid for one month’s work was around the £600 mark. When he’d gone to a local ATM to check his bank balance, he’d nearly fainted.

It wasn’t anything too ridiculous.

He was only an entry level engineer after all.

Yet, he’d never owned that amount of money at one time before.

He knew that most of it was going to have to go towards his overdraft from when he was living as a student in London, but he was still overjoyed to see it.

Due to this newfound influx of wealth, he deemed it viable to splash out for a takeaway pizza on his way home.

Having never actually tried authentic New York pizza, he thought it was a good choice. Also, Wanda had mentioned a restaurant near their apartment building, so he’d given it a try.

She definitely had good taste.

He’d finished his first slice in under a minute, nearly choking on the soft dough as he tried to fit more in his mouth.

He was well into his fourth slice by the time he made it to his door.

He frowned at a yellow note taped to his door frame.

_Come find me_

_I have a surprise_

Vision would be confused if it weren’t for Wanda’s curly handwriting he’d come to know.

What could she possibly have for him?

When he’d left for work that morning, he’d though about knocking and checking in with her. Hoping she wasn’t too hungover after last night.

However, Pietro’s words had been haunting him all day.

And last night.

_You’re way too soft for her._

_She needs someone who can look out for her._

_You’re just not it._

It was silly. To be so hurt by something that hadn’t even happened.

He wasn’t even with Wanda in that way.

They were friends.

But he’d hoped they could be more.

He turned to face Wanda’s door, briefly wondering if he could pretend the note had fallen down and he’d missed it.

No, he wanted to see her.

Despite everything.

He timidly knocked twice, listening to someone moving around on the other side.

Fear jolted through him at the thought of Pietro opening the door, but he instantly relaxed when Wanda’s smiling face came into view.

“Hey Vizh,” she breathed.

He smiled weakly, trying not to notice how pretty she looked. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders, still slightly damp from her shower. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a, oversized purple t-shirt with her face bare of makeup.

She’d never looked more beautiful.

“Hi Wanda.” He held up the note she’d left for him. “I believe this belongs to you.”

She giggled at the paper in his hands, wringing her hands together.

“How do you know it’s from me?”

Vision’s smirked at her teasing.

“Oh, you could be right. I’m sure Mrs Matthews next door has a surprise for me, we are really close after all.”

Wanda’s eyes were shining with mirth.

“I forgot you two were best friends.”

Vision chuckled as he leant against her doorframe, enjoying being able to play along with her joke.

“I should introduce you sometime,” he waved in the direction of Mrs Matthews’ door, trying to ignore the way Wanda bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

“I’d like that.”

They both stood smiling at each other, to anyone else it would look strange but, in the moment, it felt right.

“Well,” Wanda broke the silence. “Until Mrs Matthews calls on you, would you like to come in?”

Vision hesitated.

He shouldn’t.

_It’s nothing personal but you’re just not really her type._

He didn’t know if he could be around her without saying something that was going to embarrass himself later.

Maybe this was just a crush.

He’d had crushed before.

Granted never as strong as the one he had on Wanda, but there had been other girls he’d liked.

And never acted on.

His first and only girlfriend he’d had at university had started as a crush.

Virginia was also an engineer.

She was the first girl to ever take his breath away.

She was blonde, tall, intelligent and stunningly beautiful.

He’d fallen fast for her, amazed that she’d shown him even the slightest bit of interest.

It turned out that like Vision, Virginia was incredibly shy too. She’d grown up in a small town in Yorkshire and hadn’t had much experience in dating.

They’d started talking towards the end of the first year, much to Nebula’s displeasure. She’d always disliked Virginia. At first Vision had assumed that was down to the fact that Nebula tended to hate everyone.

But it turned out that her instincts were right.

He’d had his heart broken.

And he wasn’t ready to go through that again.

“Sure.”

He followed Wanda through her small hallway before they reached her lounge and kitchen area. Her apartment was pretty similar to his, the only main difference was Wanda’s had two bedrooms and his had one.

Her light green couch was pushed against one wall opposite a small TV on a stand. It looked out over the neighbouring dentist surgery and apartment buildings.

The small coffee table was covered with a mixture of books Wanda was obviously reading.

“Tea?” She asked as she walked towards her kitchenette. “Thanks to you I have your favourite.”

Vision went to take a seat on her couch as Wanda opened a cupboard.

“Earl grey would be lovely,” he smiled at her.

She nodded.

He sat quietly, listening to the sound of Wanda making their tea. She was humming something softly as the kettle made a whistling noise on the stove.

He took the opportunity to take in her home.

He’d only been in here once before. When Pietro had gone out with some friends, Wanda had invited him over for some kind of stew she’d made.

He hadn’t really had the chance to look at all the little personal items littered around the apartment.

There was a large cabinet sitting in the corner of the room, next to the TV. It had small trinkets inside the glass doors. He slowly wandered over to take a closer look.

As he peered through the dusty glass, he saw two small brass horses sitting on the top shelf. They were facing each other and were obviously part of a set. Vision assumed they were a family heirloom, although Wanda had never mentioned anything about her family.

On the second shelf Vision spied a golden pocket watch laying on its back.

It was very smart.

Like something a train conductor would have owned in the twenties.

What really caught his eyes though, was a photo frame placed next to the watch.

It was very dusty, but Vision could make out four figures standing smiling at the camera. There were two adults, both with dark hair each one holding a child on their hip.

The woman had a small boy attached to her, probably around seven years old. The boy had a round face with dark brown hair that matched his mothers.

The man in the photo was also smiling whilst holding a girl.

Vision knew instantly that this little girl was Wanda.

Her light brown hair was curling over her small shoulders. She had her arms wrapped around the man’s neck. She was wearing a sweet red dress with matching red shoes and looked to be the same age as the boy next to her.

Vision understood this must be a family photo.

The family were standing in front of a stone house that looked more like a cottage in rural England than New York. 

He found himself smiling at the photo, not realising Wanda had exited the kitchen with his tea.

“Being nosy Vizh?”

He jumped.

His head knocking on the cabinet slightly as he leant forward.

“Wanda,” he turned around, apologetically walking towards her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

He heard her laugh, looking up in confusion.

“I’m only teasing. I don’t mind.”

He gave her a dubious look, making sure she was really ok.

“Really?”

She shrugged as she put their teas on the table.

“I mean, with most people I tend to like my privacy,” she looked back up at him. “But with you, I don’t mind.”

Vision’s eyes widened.

His mind spinning.

What did that mean?

Why was she smiling like that?

He decided not to reply, not really knowing what to say. Instead, he just grinned nervously.

“That photo was taken when Pietro and I were six.” She gestured towards the cabinet, taking a seat on the couch. “My parents wanted one photo when we were all looking at the camera.” She laughed to herself. “Pietro tended to run away a lot.”

Vision walked back over to the couch.

“He didn’t like pictures?”

Wanda shook her head.

“He wouldn’t sit still for long enough.”

Vision could imagine that.

“It’s a lovely picture,” he mused, picking up his earl grey. “Where was it taken? It doesn’t look like New York.”

Wanda leaned forward to retrieve her tea.

“Oh no I didn’t grow up in New York.” She turned her body, so she was facing him. “I was born in Sokovia.”

Vision’s eyebrows rose at the new information.

She’d never mentioned this before.

He hadn’t even detected the slight bit of an accent.

She must have noticed the confusion on his face, going on to explain.

“Pietro and I decided that after we’d moved here, we would fit in more at school if we lost out accents.”

Vision could tell this annoyed her slightly, her eyes flickering down as she remembered.

“That must have been frustrating, having to change who you were.”

Her eyes flickered to his, her annoyed expression softening.

“It was. Most people don’t understand that.”

He took a sip of his tea, blowing slightly on the steam.

“I totally understand. I would lie all the time about my childhood. I guess it’s not really the same thing as having to change my accent but,” he gave her a sad smile. “I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t fit in.”

Wanda reached over to where he was sitting, covering his knee with her hand. His eyes looked between her hand and her face, trying not to blush.

“You fit in here Vizh,” her thumb began stroking his jean clad leg. “With me.”

Her words washed over him. The warmth they created was something he hadn’t experienced before. He didn’t realise how much he longed for someone to understand him.

To care about him.

To love him.

Although Wanda certainly didn’t feel _that_ way, it was nice to hear her express fondness towards him.

“Thank you, Wanda.”

She was staring at him intensely, her eyes making him nervous.

He couldn’t get Pietro’s pitiful face out of his head.

Vision coughed as he took a long sip of his tea, crossing his legs so Wanda had to remove her hand.

“You said something about a surprise?” He quickly changed the subject, hoping she didn’t notice.

He saw her frown.

A faint look of disappointment flashing over her face before it was gone and replaced with excitement.

She jumped up from the couch, holding a finger towards him.

“Stay here,” she giggled, running towards the corridor that led to her bedroom.

Vision blew out a large breath, touching the knee that had been covered by Wanda’s hand a few moments ago.

How could one touch affect him so much?

He tried to distract himself by wondering what Wanda had got for him.

Was it more honey?

Even though Wanda’s assessment had been correct, and honey really had improved his tea, he didn’t think he would need any more for a few weeks at least.

Perhaps it was a new book.

One he’d mentioned wanting to read before. She was always listening to everything he told her, so it wouldn’t surprise him if she’d remembered something like that.

Before he could try and guess something else, he heard Wanda returning from her bedroom.

She hid behind the hallway wall, her hand only visible. 

“Ok, you ready?”

He looked around.

“For what?”

He heard her laugh.

“Your surprise Vizh.”

“I guess. Although I have to admit I am slightly scared.”

Wanda laughed again, her hand disappearing from sight.

“It’s not scary silly,” she seemed to pause for a second. “Well, maybe a little.”

Ok, now he was scared.

He leaned to the right slightly, trying to see Wanda, but she jumped out from her hiding place before he could get a peak.

“Tah-dah.”

Vision blinked.

At first, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at. That was until Wanda held one arm out wide and he saw what she was wearing. She was still sporting her grey sweats but had changed out of her purple t-shirt and was now wearing a sweater.

Quite an ugly sweater.

“What do you think?”

Her voice was incredibly cheery, so Vision didn’t want to say what immediately came to his mind.

The sweater was a bright red with the words ‘Gobble, Gobble Gobble,’ written down the front in a clashing orange. There was a small brown turkey just above the writing, it’s large tail feathers also orange.

Aside from the shocking colors and designs, the sweater was clearly far too big for Wanda’s petite frame. The sweater falling to the tops of her thighs.

He looked at her face, she was clearly waiting for him to say something.

“Um…” he gulped, looking for something positive to say about it. “It’s very… colorful.”

She didn’t seem annoyed by his comment, taking a step towards him.

“And?”

And?

This really didn’t seem like the sort of thing Wanda would be seen wearing. Was she asking for his fashion advice?

Had he already been friend zoned that dramatically?

“And… it’s perfect for the holidays.”

He waited for a frustrated sigh with his lack of answers but all he heard was a contained giggle.

He then noticed that Wanda was holding something behind her back.

He caught a glimpse of navy blue before she rearranged her hands. She came walking around the coffee table until she was sitting next to him on the couch.

“Is this my surprise?” He gestured towards her sweater, still confused why she was wearing it and why she wanted his opinion.

She shook her head with a smile.

“Nope,” she popped the P. “This is.”

She brought another sweater from behind her back, unfolding it until Vison could see what was written on the front.

**I’ve been training for this all year**

He cocked his head, eyes staring at the sweater.

It was navy blue as he’d seen. It had a white border around the outside with a large, cooked turkey in the middle. The turkey was on a plate and surrounded by some vegetables, with yellow and orange writing on either side.

He looked up at Wanda, trying to determine what was going on.

Was this for him?

Or did she want his opinion for Pietro’s?

Her eyes were glittering with joy, but she seemed to take pity on him.

“For thanksgiving, we all wear ugly sweaters. But they have to be related to the holiday. Last year I wore one with a dancing turkey on it,” she laughed. “I think this year is a little classier.”

He could tell she was joking, drawing a chuckle from him.

“I went out today to target and I saw these two and I knew I had to get them.” She now looked slightly nervous, his lack of response clearly making her overthink the decision.

“Is this for me?”

She looked confused as to why he’d ask that.

“Of course. I know how much you seem to like navy and I saw this one,” she straightened the sweater in her arms. “And I knew I had to get it for you. It is your first Thanksgiving after all.”

He didn’t know what to say.

He’d never had a gift before.

Well, truthfully Nebula had given him a potted plant for Christmas one year, but technically it was one she’d seen at a coffee shop and thought he’d like it.

She wasn’t very big on Christmas.

When she’d explained where she got it from, Vision had returned it the next day much to her annoyance. 

He wasn’t overly comfortable with stealing. Having to do it quite a bit as a child, it was something he promised he’d never do again.

But he’d appreciated the thought behind it.

Virginia had also paid for his train ticket to Yorkshire one summer so he could visit her large family home and meet her parents.

But this was a gift he could actually hold in his hands.

The fact Wanda had thought about him at all was touching. She definitely could have just asked him to buy one for himself.

“Wanda I-”

“I know it’s super ugly. But that’s kind of the point of wearing it.” She nervously ran a hand through her loose hair. “Steve had started the tradition three years ago, thinking it would make a cute photo. But it ended up looking ridiculous, but it always makes us laugh. You don’t have to wear it I just thought it would be nice for you to be included. Especially as I basically forced you to come last night and-”

He reached out for her hand.

His eyes feeling slightly damp.

“This means so much to me Wanda. Thank you.”

She instantly stopped rambling as he covered her hand with his. Her whole body relaxing at the touch.

“You’re welcome Vizh,” she smiled shyly. “It’s only a sweater.”

He shook his head.

“No, it’s not just a sweater. No one has ever done this for me before. Thank you for including me in this holiday and for being so welcoming to me since I moved here. I couldn’t have asked for a nicer neighbour.”

Her eyes seemed to sadden at his words. At first, he thought he’d said something wrong but then she gripped his hand with her other one.

“No one’s bought you a gift before?”

He hadn’t even realised he’d admitted that. He dropped his eyes, looking down at the sweater.

“Oh, um, no I guess not.” He finished lamely.

He felt something tilt his chin up.

Wanda had moved closer to him, her finger holding his chin.

“Well, I’m glad to be the first one.” She looked at him so softly it almost made him cry. “And you can expect a Christmas present too.” She poked his nose, the feeling making him wiggle it.

“You don’t have to do that Wanda.”

She put a hand up to his mouth.

“Uh uh uh, this is what friends do Vizh. We get each other gifts during the holidays.”

Her kindness had always surprised Vision. Especially when her brother was so hostile towards him.

“Ok then,” he simply replied, knowing Wanda wouldn’t let him argue the point anyway.

“Perfect.” She leant back, putting the sweater into his lap. “Are you excited about your first Thanksgiving?”

Vision ran a hand over the sweater, surprised by how soft the fabric was.

“Are you sure you still want me to come Wanda? I know you said so last night but I want to make sure.”

She sighed whilst rolling her eyes.

“Vizh, please stop.” She gave him a stern look. “I know I was drunk, and I probably should have waited until I was sober, but I want you to be there. I love hanging out with you.”

His heart soared at her words.

“You do?”

She nodded.

“And it’s takes a lot for me to like someone,” she winked.

He blushed furiously, trying not to indulge her words.

“I like spending time with you to.”

She smiled widely at him, biting her lip as she reached for her cooling tea on the coffee table.

“Good.”

Then a thought occurred to him.

“And are you sure your brother will be ok with me-”

“If my brother gives you any trouble, I’ll most likely strangle him, so don’t worry,” she clenched her fist tightly around her mug. “Just ignore whatever he says to you Vizh. He thinks he’s being funny most the time.”

The truth in her words slightly terrified him. There’s no doubt in his mind that Wanda may actually try to strangle her brother on Thursday.

He did not want to be the reason behind it.

“Have you told your friends I’m coming?”

She nodded eagerly at him, moving to cross her legs on the couch.

“Oh yeah. Nat and Mantis are very excited to meet you.”

“They are?”

“Definitely. Nat wants to know…” Wanda paused, as if she regretted starting this sentence. “What you look like.”

Vision cocked his head.

“Why?”

Wanda looked down and shrugged, suddenly very interested in a bottom of her thanksgiving sweater.

“Not sure.”

Vision didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he moved on.

“Is there anything I need to bring?”

Wanda looked back up.

“Oh no don’t worry. Monica is cooking and she likes to be one hundred percent in control of everything,” she waved her hand that wasn’t holding her cup. “Sometimes to the extreme.”

“Ok, good. I can’t cook that well anyway.”

Wanda laughed at him.

“I have noticed that your skill set only seems to stretch to eggs.”

He put a hand over his heart, faking a gasp.

“I make great eggs.”

“And nothing else,” she teased.

Vision tutted lightly, delighted in the way he could make Wanda laugh.

He was actually looking forward to spending an entire day with her on Thursday. Even if he was dealing with crippling anxiety at the prospect of meeting her large group of friends.

He grabbed his cup off the table to distract himself, glancing into the milky water.

“Do you have the address?”

“Oh, it’s ok, we can go together.” When he looked up to object, Wanda gave him a stern look. “Vizh, you’re my guest, we are going together.” He nodded quickly. “Besides, can’t have you getting lost on the way there.”

Her fake glared at her, trying not to smile.

“That was one time and I’ll have you know; I’d only been in New York for sixteen days.”

She gave him a disbelieving look.

“Don’t you take the same subway to work, every day.”

He sighed.

“Yes, but this particular day I happened to fall asleep on the way.”

He tried to be embarrassed by the story, but Wanda’s sweet laughter made it hard to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love these two more than anything! I will not be ok when WandaVision finishes on Friday :(
> 
> Thank you so much for your support as usual. You guys make writing these chapters so exciting. 
> 
> Will be posting another chapter at the end of the week so keep your eyes open. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy the WandaVision finale and see you all on the other side. 
> 
> 😊💕


	7. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people. 
> 
> So I decided that after the WandaVision finale I think we all need a little bit of love. I was originally going to post this on Sunday but I thought I might as well post this today. I can't believe how amazing WandaVision has been and I'm so sad it's over. I hope we get to see more Wanda and Vision moments in the future as they're so amazing together. 
> 
> I've had to cut Thanksgiving into three chapters. It was getting so long it was ridiculous. So here's Part 1. 
> 
> Thank you for all your love and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> 😊💕

“I can’t believe you invited that numb nuts to thanksgiving,” Pietro grumbled as he ate his cereal.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she put on her white sneakers.

“I’m not having this argument again Pietro.”

“You didn’t even ask me,” he moaned around a mouthful of lucky charms.

“Well, that’s because who I invite is actually none of your business,” she snapped.

Wanda was starting to wish she hadn’t told Pietro last night that Vision was spending thanksgiving with them. She should have just let it be a surprise.

But she had assumed that the longer Pietro knew, the better aquatinted he would become with the idea. What she had forgotten to take into consideration, was how immature her twin brother was.

“He doesn’t even know anyone. He’ll be a total buzzkill.”

“No, he won’t,” Wanda defended Vision. “if you had spent more than one minute to actually get to know him instead of being rude, you’d see how cool he actually is.”

Pietro snorted into his bowl.

“There’s no way that guy can be cool.”

Enough was enough.

Wanda whipped round to where her brother stood over the sink.

“What the hell is your problem with him!” She tried not to shout. The last thing she needed was Vision hearing this argument from his apartment. “You’ve never been this cruel to any of my friends before. Why don’t you like him?” She sighed.

Her brother seemed to pause, noticing her tired expression.

“Because…” Wanda stared at him, waiting for an answer.

When he didn’t finish his sentence, Wanda put her hands on her hips.

“Well?”

Something changed in his eyes at the challenge, his face hardening.

“Because he’s such a loser.”

She saw red.

“Do you know what Pietro. If you don’t start behaving like an adult and start being kind to everyone around you, including Vision. I’m moving out.”

Her eyes started to sting as she said those words.

Pietro’s face fell.

“What?”

Her throat hurt.

“You heard me.”

She turned to walk towards her bedroom.

“Wait Wanda don’t be ridiculous,” his voice sounded frantic, his hands reaching for her arm.

“I’m not being ridiculous Pietro.”

“All of this over some guy?”

She shook her head, done with this conversation.

“This isn’t just about Vision. You’ve been different for a while and I need to see some changes. I can’t live like this with you,” she yanked her arm back.

She saw the familiar anger form on his face.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He threw his hands up. “Is this still about New Years?”

Wanda didn’t reply.

“How many times do I have to apologise for that. I made a mistake.”

Wanda crossed her arms.

“I’m not the one you should be apologising to.”

“Wanda,” he pleaded. “We’ve been over this. He’ll never talk to me again. Our friendship would be over.”

She sighed into her hands, trying not to scream out of frustration.

“Pietro, sometimes you have to take risks like that. You know it’s the right thing to do and hopefully your friendship is stronger than you think.”

He scoffed.

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yeah, do you know what,” she seethed. “It is easy for me. Because I’ve never slept with my best friend’s partner on New Year’s Eve and been the main reason for their breakup.”

Pietro stepped back like he’d been slapped.

“They hadn’t been right for a while,” he muttered.

“Oh really? That’s not what Peggy told me at Easter.”

Pietro hit his hand on the kitchen cabinet in frustration.

“God dammit Wanda. It was a mistake.” He bent his head over the counter with his arms holding his weight on either side. “I regret it every day. I can’t believe you are still holding this over my head.”

Wanda leant a hip next to him, softening her tone.

“It’s not just this Pietro. You’re a different person now. Ever since mom and dad-”

“We’re not talking about this,” his eyes blazed with fire. “This conversation is done.”

This time it was Pietro who turned to walk away.

Wanda jogged after him, grabbing his arm.

“Stop Pietro. We need to talk about it.”

“No.”

He pushed her off and reached for his jacket from the coat rack.

“Pietro,” she begged.

“See you and your pathetic toy boy later.”

He ripped open the front door and disappeared down the corridor.

Wanda starred after him for a few minutes.

Her body filled with adrenaline from their fight.

She felt so many different emotions right now, it was overwhelming.

Anger, sadness, pity, disappointment, pain. 

How had their relationship got to this point? Once upon a time, there was no one she loved more in this world than Pietro.

They would do everything together.

Two Maximoff twins against the world.

Now, things were awful.

She decided to give Pietro time to cool off. Not wanting to taint everyone else’s thanksgiving with a sibling feud.

She didn’t need to meet Vision for another hour anyway, so Wanda decided to do what she loved most.

Read.

Maybe it would take her mind off the impending awkwardness with her brother.

* * *

“Wanda are you sure I’m dressed appropriately?”

She rolled her eyes at Vision’s nervous voice. This was the fourth time he’d asked this since they’d left the apartment building thirty minutes ago.

“Vizh, you look great,” she tried to give him her most supportive smile, not really understanding why he was so nervous. “The sweater is the perfect thing to wear today.”

He nodded as they walked along the sidewalk, but he still seemed unsure.

“And everyone will be wearing these… sweaters?”

Wanda turned to look at his side profile, noticing how tense he looked.

“Oh course,” she replied cheery. “It’s Steve’s favourite day of the year. He would wear his all year round if he could.” She laughed as they turned a corner, nearly arriving at that very man’s building.

Vision slowed his pace.

“Ok.”

Wanda tried not to scrutinise her friend too much, but she couldn’t understand what the big deal was about a sweater.

“Vision,” she grabbed his arm, making him stop. Luckily most of the streets were quiet due to the holiday. “What’s going on?”

He seemed to think about answering her, his face watching the opposite side of the Brooklyn street.

“It’s silly Wanda,” he mumbled.

“Let me decide that.”

He finally made eye contact with her.

She was startled to see so much anxiety behind those, usually, bright eyes. She stepped closer to him, her hand falling onto his arm in support.

“There have been,” he coughed. “A few occasions, where I have been invited to… parties or gatherings and have been asked to dress up.” Vision looked down at his hands, his fingers wringing each other. “But when I arrived, it seems… that hadn’t been the case.”

Wanda’s eyes widened in realisation.

Oh.

Anger licked her insides, trickling into her hands and feet.

“They lied to you?”

He nodded firmly.

She wished she could meet those people now. Her hands itched to find them and make sure they suffered the way Vision had so obviously suffered.

He didn’t deserve that. He was so kind to everyone he met, never throwing judgement at anyone’s situation. Always trying to help.

It just made Pietro’s behaviour ten times worse in her eyes.

She didn’t realise how badly Vision had been treated in the past. Her brother’s harsh demeanour has probably triggered him in more ways than one.

God, she was going to kill him.

“Vizh,” she grabbed his hands in hers, urging him to look at her. “I promise that isn’t what today is.”

He shook himself, laughing quietly.

“I know, it’s so silly. I’m not even sure what’s wrong with me.” He stepped back, trying to create some distance between them. Wanda could tell he was embarrassed. “I know you would never do that… it just happened more than once,” he murmured despondently.

Her heart broke for him.

Feeling oddly protective of his heart.

“It’s not silly Vizh. They embarrassed you and hurt you.” She moved closer slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him. “And they never deserved to know you.” He gave her a disbelieving look, but she held her ground. “They didn’t. And I want to make today special for you. A good memory instead of all the bad ones.”

Vision’s whole demeanour softened at her words. He seemed to relax as she grabbed onto his arm again.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly.

Wanda felt proud that she could chase away his darker thoughts. Happy that she could be the one to fix his mood.

“And besides,” she linked their arms so they could begin walking again. “We both have ugly sweaters on, so if it were a prank, we could cry together.”

He chuckled softly at her attempt to cheer him up, holding her arm close to his side.

“I guess you’re right.”

Wanda led Vision down the empty street, walking past the fancy buildings in Steve’s neighbourhood. Most of their lobbies were made of glass, expensive furniture sitting in the windows.

Steve had done incredibly well for himself.

He was the best attorney in New York with the highest closing rate. This had most probably put him on a projection to be the youngest named partner in a few years at his firm. With this success came a lot of wealth. Not that he’d needed that before as his parents were also incredibly rich. The kind of wealth that could rent out whole football stadiums.

If Wanda hadn’t known Steve since middle school, they’d probably have drifted apart by now. Due to their very different lifestyles and locations.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence, Wanda stopped Vision outside Steve’s building. She tried not to laugh at the shock on his handsome face.

“He lives _here_?”

She nodded as she glanced up.

Wanda had spent lots of days in Steve’s apartment. Usually drinking with her friends or dancing at one of his many parties. The novelty of it had kind of worn off.

But seeing Vision’s awe was reminding her of how special the place was.

The building was at least eighty floors high. Completely glossy and modern with large revolving doors as the entrance.

“Come on Vizh,” she smiled, tugging him forward.

The only slight downfall with Steve’s amazing building. Was the fact she had to take the elevator. Something she always dreaded when visiting her friend in Brooklyn.

When she’d lived in Sokovia, their apartment building was very run down. The elevator would sometimes shudder and creak when you stepped onto it. This had always terrified Wanda, but her Papa had always promised her it was safe.

Until one evening, when Pietro had dared her, he could run up the stairs before she reached their floor in the elevator. As she’d began climbing the floors in the machine, it had suddenly stopped.

With Wanda inside.

The lights had shut off, plunging a nine-year-old Wanda into complete darkness.

She’d heard Pietro calling her name when she didn’t reach the top. Obviously stuck between her floor and the one below.

It had taken four hours to get her out.

That had been the longest time she’d ever been separated from Pietro.

It had terrified her.

She just curled up on the floor, crying in the dark and waited for her parents to get the building manager to get her out.

Since then, she preferred to take the stairs.

But Vision didn’t know that.

Usually, she’d have to pace for a few minutes before stepping onto the pristine elevator, reminding herself that this isn’t her shabby apartment in Sokovia.

As they approached the buttons for the elevator, Wanda saw Vision stop.

“Are there no stairs?”

She turned to face him; his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Uh, there are,” she pointed to the door on the left. “But we’d be walking a while.”

Vision looked towards the door.

“What floor does Steve live on?”

“The penthouse.”

Vision’s head swerved back to hers.

“I see,” he sighed.

Wanda observed him. He looked incredibly more anxious than he’d been outside.

“Are you ok?”

He looked panicked as she questioned him, turning his attention to the buttons on the white wall.

“Of course. Which one do I…?”

Wanda moved forward to press the button for the top floor, swiping her key card Steve gave her to call the elevator.

“V.I.P pass,” she winked at him, holding up the key card.

Vision chuckled nervously, running a hand down his black pant leg.

She eyed him in concern, noticing his discomfort. Maybe he was just nervous about meeting her friends. Although god knows why, because if even one of her friends is less than kind to him, they’ll have to deal with her.

There was a ping as the elevator arrived, breaking Wanda’s attention from Vision. The doors opened and soft jazz music started playing in the lobby.

Wanda took a breath before stepping into the white walled box, trying to practice counting to ten in her head to keep herself calm.

She was facing the back of the elevator and could feel Vision step in besides her. They both stood in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the music playing and then the doors shutting them in.

Once they started climbing, Wanda opened her eyes and released a deep breath.

She turned her attention to Vision who like her, also had his eyes closed.

He was nervously tapping his foot in time to the music and his hands were clenched tightly next to his pants pocket. He seemed to be breathing deeply, his nose scrunched slightly as he took long breaths.

Wanda reached for his arm; her own discomfort forgotten.

“Vizh, are you sure you’re ok?”

His eyes cracked open.

He gave her an apologetic smile.

“I am sorry Wanda. I have a slight issue with riding lifts,” his hands clenched. “Or any small space really. It’s terribly embarrassing but I just can’t seem to get over it,” he chuckled dryly through slightly clenched teeth.

Wanda moved so she was standing in front of him, her hand still on his arm.

“Do you want to know something?”

He gave her a questioning look but nodded faintly.

“Me too,” she admitted, biting her lip.

It took a few seconds for him to understand her meaning but when he did his eyes softened in sympathy.

“Oh Wanda, I’m sorry. I know how horrible it feels.”

She smiled up at him. His continued care about her feelings was incredibly warming. At least if he was worrying about her, he wasn’t fixated on the small elevator.

“It is hard,” she nodded. “But at least I know what you’re going through.” She glanced at the numbers lighting up. “We are nearly at the top Vizh, not much longer.”

His eyes followed hers. They watched as it neared the penthouse, thankfully no one else had called to step onto the elevator.

“How do you manage it?” Vision’s soft voice asked.

“Usually by avoiding elevators,” she laughed, watching him nod in understanding. “When we first moved to our apartment. Pietro tried to find one as close to the ground as possible, so the stairs weren’t so gruelling.”

“That was very thoughtful of him,” Vision hummed.

Wanda could hear the slight disbelief in his voice, that Pietro could be that kind. It annoyed her that he’d only seen the bad side of her twin brother. She knew the kind of person Pietro could be. It upset her that he had chosen to allow his anger to dictate his life decisions.

Especially with how he’d treated Vision.

“He isn’t always an ass.”

Vision looked startled.

“Oh, Wanda I never meant to imply that he-”

She squeezed his arm gently.

“Vizh it’s ok. I know how he’s been towards you. If it was me, I’d be pissed that someone I barely knew was treating me like that.”

He paused to think about this, his eyes closing briefly.

“I believe your brother is just looking out for you. And I’ve never had that before, so I respect his choice in judgement.”

Wanda’s mouth fell open.

That was the main difference between Vision and everyone else, including her brother.

Most people would find a way to get their own back. Or complain about how they were being treated. Even Wanda can admit she would have bitten back against Pietro’s behaviour if she was in Vision’s shoes.

But not Vision.

He was genuinely so sweet that he’d rather try and understand why they are acting like that before casting any judgements.

He’s never said one bad word against her brother.

Even questioned Pietro’s dislike against him.

Whereas her brother has done nothing but complain about Vision.

It makes her like Vision even more than she previously did.

“Come on,” she urged, trying to ignore the wave of affection she felt for this man. “We are here.”

Vision forgot about the previous conversation, his eyes lightening up at the prospect of leaving the elevator.

“Thank god,” he mumbled quietly. However, Wanda heard it and laughed into her hand.


	8. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! 
> 
> Can't believe we are already on chapter 8, this story is going so fast. Here is Thanksgiving part 2, I'm so pleased you all loved part 1 and can't wait for you all to read part 3 on Wednesday. 
> 
> All your love on my story has been overwhelming and I can't thank you enough. Have a good week my friends and stay safe. 
> 
> 😊💕

They both walked into a fancy marbled hallway, where Wanda could hear people talking.

“This way,” she said as she grabbed Vision’s arm and began walking towards the noise. They walked in silence to the end, hearing a TV playing the closer they got.

As they turned a corner, they were greeted by a football game playing on a large flatscreen TV. The two L shaped grey couches were empty apart from a purse shoved over the back of one.

Wanda glanced in Vision’s direction. His eyes were taking everything in as they reached the large open plan space that looked out over the city. The whole room was covered in glass windows which had a balcony surrounding one side.

His eyes glanced over a granite bar to his right, with four bar stools perched next to it. Wanda can remember many a night sat at those stools as her friends got incredibly drunk.

She actually made-out with Strucker for the first time at that bar.

She heard Vision’s gasp in awe, his blue eyes taking in the luxury of the apartment. Her eyes softened at how cute he was.

“Wanda…” His voice trailed off as they stepped further into the room.

“I know.”

“This place is…”

“I know,” she nodded.

“Yes! Hey Wanda.”

The pair turned to see Sam waving urgently at them.

He was standing in the kitchen, one hand braced on the granite island while his other hand held a beer.

“Hey Sam,” she called back, urging Vision further into the room. She could tell he was still very nervous about meeting her friends. At least Sam was probably the most welcoming, sometimes to a fault.

“What’s cooking good looking?”

Wanda rolled her eyes, used to his constant pickup lines.

“Nothing you could handle, that’s for sure.”

He smirked, leaning over the countertop as they reached him.

“Not even going to let me try?”

Wanda felt Vision stiffen slightly beside her.

“You wouldn’t survive,” she battered her lashes.

Her friend broke the charade by laughing and moving around to give her a welcome hug.

“I’ve missed you Wand,” he pulled her into his large chest. “You always know how to put me in my place.”

Wanda patted his back sarcastically.

“Don’t you forget it.”

His attention then turned to Vision, likely having just realised he was there.

“Hey Man,” Sam held out his hand. “I’m Sam, nice to meet you.”

Vision smiled kindly, shaking his hand firmly.

“Vision.”

Same raised an eyebrow.

“That’s your actual name?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Cool.”

Wanda smiled as Vision seemed to relax. Probably used to a lot more questions about his given name.

“Where is everyone Sam?” Wanda asked looking around the empty room.

Her friend moved to open the large double fridge, pulling out two more beers.

“Steve and P went to grab more booze,” he grabbed a bottle opener out of one of the draws. “And I think Nat is in the bathroom.”

Wanda nodded.

“No sign of Bucky yet?”

Sam shook his head, offering Wanda one of the opened beers.

“Nope. Steve said he should be around later. Depending on what time his plane landed.”

“I bet Steve’s looking forward to seeing him again. It’s been like six months, right?”

He took a swig of his beer, nodding around the bottle.

“It’s been a while. Steve is always back on top whenever he’s back in town.”

Sam offered the other beer to Vision, who gratefully took it from him.

“I like the sweater,” Sam gestured towards Vision’s chest.

He chuckled, looking down at the large, cooked turkey across his stomach.

“Thank you. It was Wanda’s keen fashion eye that picked it out.”

Sam laughed into his bottle.

“Vizh, that better not have been sarcasm,” she slapped his arm whilst giggling.

He shook his head, turning towards her.

“Of course not,” he replied, trying to look sincere. “I love it.”

Wanda could feel Sam’s eyes on them, looking away from Vision’s blue eyes to smirk into her bottle.

“About damn time!”

Wanda turned to find her best friend standing behind her, arms crossed.

“Hello to you too Nat.”

“You said two PM. It is now two-thirty,” her friend huffed dramatically as she walked further into the room. “I’ve been stuck with _just_ boys for the last half an hour.”

“Hey!” Sam cried.

Nat went to retort something to Sam, but she stopped when her eyes clocked Vision.

“Well, hello,” she smiled slyly, her body moving to stand beside him. “You must be Wanda’s neighbour I’ve heard so much about.”

Vision threw Wanda a confused look.

“You have?”

Wanda blushed.

“Nat,” she warned.

“What?” She looked at Wanda innocently. “All good things don’t worry Vision.”

She couldn’t help but groan at her friend’s lack of tact.

“As you may have gathered, I’m Natasha.” Her hand running down Vision’s arm which made him shift uncomfortably. “But you can call me Nat.”

Wanda’s eyes narrowed at her hand on his arm, close to moving in between them.

“I-It’s so lovely to meet you,” he stuttered politely. “Wanda has told me a lot about you.”

Nat raised an eyebrow, looking briefly around Vision to find Wanda’s eyes.

“Has she now? All bad I hope.”

“I… well I wouldn’t say-”

“Because personally,” she smiled at Vision cunningly. “I definitely haven’t heard enough about _you_.”

Wanda heard Sam laughing as he observed this whole scene. She threw him a glare as she tried to save Vision from her intimidating, pain in the ass, friend.

“Ok,” Wanda announced, pulling Vision’s sweater so he stepped away from Nat. “How about I give you a tour Vizh?”

He looked relieved by her suggestion.

“Yes, please.”

She grabbed his beer off him and put it on the counter next to hers.

As she led him towards the first hallway on the left, she turned around to glare at Nat over her shoulder. She simply shrugged innocently, winking at her as they walked away.

“Talk to you later Vision!” She heard Nat call to them as they disappeared.

Once they were alone in the corridor, she let go of his sweater. Her whole body sighing with relief.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I would like to say she’d not usually like that… but I would be lying.”

To her surprise Vision chuckled, patting her arm lightly.

“It’s ok Wanda. She seems fun.”

Wanda threw him a look of complete disbelief.

“Well, yeah I guess she is… fun.”

“I’m sure I will be able to manage her next time,” he looked up at the ceilings as he took in the vast corridor. “I think she took me by surprise.”

“That is her main talent.”

He chuckled lightly, his eyes smiling down at her.

He really was very dashing.

The navy blue in his sweater making his eyes shine.

“Where does this tour begin?”

“Mmmm?”

“The tour? Does it start here?”

Wanda shook herself.

Vision was patiently waiting for her to stop starring at him, his head cocked to the side.

She blushed as she realised, she had been ogling him, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

“Oh right, yes,” she looked around. “This is the other lounge.” She opened the first door on the right, allowing natural light to pour into the hallway. This room also had a view over the city. The windows vast, allowing anyone to enjoy the view whilst sitting on one of the four black couches.

“This tends to be where the boys will watch the football. It can get super noisy in the kitchen otherwise,” she explained as she walked around the space.

“The views here are all so spectacular,” Vision soft voice replied, his gaze focussed on outside. “It’s amazing.”

She nodded, turning around to take in the city.

Growing up, her family had been incredibly poor. Sokovia was in the middle of a political war and the things they had were very little. But when her father got offered a job in New York when Pietro and she were ten, they’d all jumped at the opportunity.

Her mother had been particularly excited about the new life. Being away from the troubles of Sokovia seemed like a dream.

However, after only one year of living in New York, her father had lost his job due to liquidation, putting them in a much worse position financially then they’d been in when they’d lived in Sokovia.

Not to mention how difficult Wanda and Pietro had found school.

They’d spoken good English before coming to the US, her mother had always made sure they spoke it on Friday evenings growing up. But their education system was so different, and the kids were a lot harsher in New York compared to their school in Novi Grad.

Wanda specifically, had found making friends hard.

She was definitely the more reserved twin out of the two. Growing up, most of her friends had been because of Pietro, she would usually tag along to wherever he was going.

Wanda would much rather sit down quietly and read. Allowing her mind to transport her somewhere fictional.

It wasn’t until she was thirteen in her first few weeks in seventh grade, did she make her own friend.

Natasha Romanoff.

Wanda had been reading quietly outside the school’s front gates, her back pressed against a tree, enjoying the last rays of sun, when a girl had thrown herself onto the ground next to her.

Wanda had jumped, ready to run. She assumed this was the beginning of a fight one of the girls liked to try and start with her. But this tall red head just threw an arm over her face and sighed.

“I’m going to miss summer.”

Wanda had peered at her over her book.

“There’s something about the sun that makes me want to ditch school.” This girl kept speaking without even looking at Wanda, her voice muffled through her arm.

She didn’t know whether to just get up and leave. Maybe this strange girl had mistaken her for one of her friends.

When Wanda didn’t reply, the girl peeked at her through over her arm.

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“I-excuse me?”

“I’ve seen you around a lot and you never seem to talk to anyone.”

Wanda bristled, closing her book and moving to put it back into her worn backpack.

“I like the peace.”

As Wanda went to stand up, the girl lurched forward, touching her arm.

“Hey, you don’t have to leave on my account,” she smiled at her. “I just thought you might like some company.”

Wanda pulled her arm away from her hand, shrugging.

“I am happy thank you,” her lack of English vocabulary making it hard to put her point across.

The girl starred at her in wonder.

“You have the coolest accent.”

Wanda looked at her in disbelief.

No one at this school had ever said that before. Usually, she was teased because she sounded weird to them. The kids would always laugh at her if she forgot a word in class.

“You like?”

She nodded vigorously.

“It sounds so pretty.” Wanda blushed as she looked down at her hands. “I wish I still had mine, but I’ve been in this dump for way too long.”

Wanda turned to her, filled with curiosity.

“You are not born in New York?”

“Nope,” she lay back on the grass, her eyes closing as she spoke. “I was born in Russia. From a city called Volgograd. My mother moved there just before she had me, apparently my Dad was a complete asshole, so she decided to move away.”

Wanda’s eyes widened at the curse word. She was never allowed to swear at home or anyway in fact. If her father found out, she’d be in serious trouble.

“When I was five, my mom got into some money trouble and was scared they’d take me away from her. So, she called my uncle here in New York and he said he’d pay for us to move here.” Nat scratched her arm that was resting across her face. “And that’s my story.”

Wanda was amazed at how relaxed this girl was about discussing about her past. Wanda missed Novi Grad so much. Her body ached to return and visit all the local places Pietro and her would spend their time.

It hurt to talk about her home.

“You like New York?”

Nat turned to her, her eyes squinting against the sun.

“It’s alright. I mean there’s loads to do, but I never really felt like I fitted in you know? Like I was meant to grow up somewhere else.”

Wanda felt herself nod, understanding what that felt like. The last three years had been incredibly hard.

Pietro had thrived a lot better than she had. He was on the football team; he’s made a couple of great friends, one called Sam and he was picking up English far quicker than she was.

He also seemed to be oblivious to her parents worries.

After her father had lost his job two years ago, he had started working in a metal factory not far from where they lived in Queens. He clearly hated having to work there, his eyes losing some of the sparkle she’d come to love growing up.

But he never said anything.

Money was also tight. Her mother had even started taking two shifts a week at the factory to try and ease the pressure on her father.

Now that Wanda and Pietro were old enough to be left on their own, her mother had more time to give to work.

“I understand,” she whispered.

The girl next to her sat up again, sticking out her hand. Her nails were covered with a black chipped nail polish.

“I’m Natasha, but you can call me Nat.”

Wanda felt herself smile. She took her hand timidly, still waiting for the moment this whole conversation had been a dare or a prank.

“I am Wanda.”

“It’s nice to meet you Wanda.” Nat let go of her hand, giving her a genuine smile that showed all her teeth. “I think we are going to be best friends now.”

At the time, Wanda hadn’t been so sure. But now, Nat had been absolutely right.

“Wanda? Are you alright?”

She jumped as she felt Vision’s hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, sorry Vizh,” she laughed as she turned away from the city skyline. “I was miles away.”

He looked at her with concern, his hand running along her arm, making her shiver.

“Shall we carry on with the tour?”

Wanda smiled at him widely.

She led him out of the TV room and further down the corridor.

They visited three more rooms as they went. One a games room, fitted with a few vintage video games, two driving games, a football table, a ping-pong table and a snooker table. One large bathroom which was next to the lounge, giving the bath a brilliant view over the city.

And lastly the first guest bedroom they’d seen on the tour.

Vision had been amazed that this was only a _guest_ bedroom, making a comment about what Steve’s room must look like.

They then took the staircase that led to the second floor of the penthouse. It was a curved staircase with no safety rail on either side. The steps were also clear which had always freaked Wanda out as you climbed them.

She went on to show Vision four more guest rooms on this floor, each bigger than the last.

All the bedrooms had an ensuite apart from one and they all had flat screen TVs.

Also on that level was Steve’s room which was at the very end of the hallway. Wanda didn’t really think Vision was too fussed about seeing her friend’s bedroom, so she skipped over showing that.

“This place is so beautiful Wanda,” Vision said as they walked back down the stairs. “Did Steve buy this place himself?”

She nodded as they reached the bottom, leading Vision back towards the main living area.

“Yeah. I mean don’t get me wrong, his parents definitely helped him out. They’re loaded,” she raised an eyebrow at him in secret. “But he is a very successful lawyer and probably wouldn’t have needed their help.”

“That is very impressive,” he pointed out. “He must be very young still.”

“He’s twenty-five.”

“So, you don’t know him from school then?”

“No. Actually he and Nat have known each other since they were little. Her mom used to clean the Roger’s estate. And Nat, Steve and Bucky would all play together in the neighbourhood.”

Vision absorbed all the information, probably storing it for later when he chatted with her friends.

“That’s nice that they’ve all stayed friends for so long.”

“Yeah, Steve and Nat are very close. She was the one who introduced us all to Steve and Bucky when we were at school.”

Vision nodded as they made their way back into the large social space.

Wanda could hear more talking now, assuming that Pietro and Steve had arrived back from the shops with more alcohol.

As they turned to corner from the hallway, she saw that Monica and her friend Carol had also arrived. Monica was stressing over the turkey that she was putting in the oven whilst Sam teased her by snatching her oven mitts from her hands.

“Samuel Wilson, I swear to god if you don’t stop messing around, I will poison your food.”

Wanda chuckled as she approached the kitchen with Vision, noticing her brother and Nat were talking quietly next to the fridge.

She tried to ignore Pietro, not in the mood to see his face after this morning.

“Should we intervene?” Vision whispered into her ear, making her shudder as his lips brushed her hair.

She looked to see what he was gesturing at with his hands. Monica was swatting Sam with a spatula, quite aggressively while he tried to hide behind Carol.

Wanda laughed into his arm, shaking her head.

“Nah, it’s normal. Sam seems to bring out the worst in everyone,” she breathed through her laughter just as Sam made a quick escape out of the kitchen. Vision also started laughing at the scene, his rich deep chuckle making Wanda’s stomach tighten with desire.

“I’ll keep that in mind when I converse with him later,” he spoke quietly into her ear again.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

“I wouldn’t worry. You don’t have a bad side.”

She realised she was now blatantly flirting with him at this point, but she couldn’t seem to care. He was here, with her friends and she was happy.

She could regret it tomorrow.

He blushed adorably; his eyes locked onto hers.

She would only have to lean up and she could capture his plump lips with hers.

“Hey, you must be Vision right?”

They both jumped apart, the moment gone.

Wanda’s annoyed gaze turned to find Steve standing behind them, his hands on his hips with a gentle smile.

Vision immediately stuck out his large hand.

“Yes, hello.”

Steve stepped forward, his smile widening.

“Wanda texted me she was bringing a friend. I’m Steve Rogers.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Vision replied kindly. “You have a beautiful home.”

Wanda’s heart melted at how polite he was.

“Well thank you. Sometimes I think it’s way too big for just myself, but it means we can do things like this,” Steve gestured around the room “In style.”

“It is certainly very stylish,” Vision agreed.

“Wanda, have you given Vision the tour?”

She rolled her eyes, knowing how important the tour was to him. Steve would always offer someone the tour as soon as they entered his home.

“Yes Steve, I gave him the tour.”

He chuckled as he took a step back, his arms crossed over his purple turkey sweater.

“Even the balcony?”

Wanda huffed as she looked past him.

“Steve, you can see the balcony through the glass,” she pointed out of the window. “I don’t think Vision needs to-”

“He might miss something.”

She gaped.

“Steve I’m not going out there right now. I can show him late-”

“Wanda, I’m messing with you. Even after all these years you’re still _too_ easy.”

Wanda spluttered at his choice of words, her face turning red. To make matters worse, Vision threw her an amused look, definitely picking up on her train of thought.

“I am not easy.”

Steve, clearly oblivious to the double entendre, carried on.

“She is,” he leant closer to Vision. “You should have seen her at fifteen, she would believe anything. The boys used to love playing with her as she was very gullible.”

“Ok,” Wanda choked out, trying to ignore Vision’s snort of amusement. “Have you heard from Peter? Are him and Gamora going to make it?”

Steve shrugged, not noticing Wanda’s embarrassment.

“Peter said as long as their plane wasn’t cancelled, they’d be here by five. You know Pete won’t miss a free meal.”

“Are these friends from school Wanda?”

She watched as Pietro moved to talk to Sam on the couch, the two of them invested in the football game on.

“No, these are actually friends of Mantis. They all grew up together, you’ll meet her later too,” she explained softly to him.

“I like the accent Vision,” Steve interrupted. “Where are you from?”

“London.”

“Nice. Where abouts?”

“Mostly north London, I spent most of my childhood in Hackney.”

Wanda could tell that Vision was uncomfortable talking about his childhood, probably due to Steve’s next question.

“I haven’t spent much time in North London. You still got family there?”

Wanda cringed.

Steve was just trying to be friendly, but she didn’t want Vision to have to explain himself. So, before he could answer Wanda interrupted.

“Didn’t you say you visited Hackney before?” She questioned her friend, not having a clue if he’d been there or not. Vision threw her a grateful look when she peeked at him, smiling at him supportively.

“I-I don’t think so. I was mainly in Soho or Knightsbridge. Although I have also travelled out to Kent a few times.”

“Did you study there?” Vision asked.

Steve flinched slightly.

“Uh no. I- my ex-girlfriend was from there. Spent a lot of time there in the holidays.”

He didn’t seem to want to offer up any more information on the subject and Wanda took pity on him. She stepped forward and patted his arm.

“You’re better without her Steve,” she soothed.

He gave her a sad smile.

“Maybe.” He squeezed her hand before moving on. “Now, Vision I’m sure you need a beer. I’ll grab one for you.”

Before he could walk off Vision stopped him.

“It’s ok Steve, Wanda and I have already got one,” he looked around. “Somewhere.”

Steve turned around, giving him a pointed look.

“Did you leave them unattended?”

Vision gave Wanda a confused look.

“Uh… yes?”

“Then Sam has already drunk them, I’ll grab you two more.”

Wanda giggled as Steve walked off towards the fridge.

“He has a point.”

Vision looked at her with a smile.

“Your friends are all very welcoming. Thank you for inviting me Wanda.”

She beamed up at him.

“I’m so glad you came,” she stepped closer to him, his happiness was intoxicating. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Monica.”

However, that turned out to be a very short introduction as Monica was very stressed with all the cooking. She gave Vision a quick hello before shoving an itinerary at Wanda to explain how quickly she needed to start cooking.

Luckily her friend Carol had chatted with them, talking about her work at as a pilot. Vision had found her job extremely interesting, asking her a lot of technical questions which Wanda hadn’t understood.

The two of them had been discussing Carol’s training. At some point they’d all walked over to sit at the bar, allowing them some peace from the football game playing in the main area.

Wanda turned her attention to the rest of the room.

Steve was now helping Monica in the kitchen, trying his best to be helpful. Sam and Pietro were still watching the game and drinking beer at an alarming rate.

And Nat was…

“I need something stronger than beer,” she heard the person in question whisper from behind her.

She turned around to find Nat standing behind her, pouring a large gin and tonic.

“Do you want any tonic with your gin?”

Nat threw her a withering look, plopping a slice of lime into her glass.

“Mixers just ruin the liquor Wanda.”

She shook her head in affection, taking a swig of her beer Steve had got her.

Her eyes shifter to Vision and Carol who sat two stools away from her, looking very comfortable in their conversation.Her eyes softened; delighted Vision’s nerves had disappeared. His whole-body language had changed drastically from when they’d first got to Steve’s.

“You know,” she heard Nat murmur. “Vision is one fine glass of white wine.”

Wanda whipped around, her mouth hanging open.

“Nat,” she hissed. She quickly looked up to see if Vision had heard her, but luckily, he seemed to be too invested into whatever Carol was talking about. “Keep your voice down.”

“What?” She held up her hands innocently. “He is.”

Wanda just ignored the comment, taking a long drink from her bottle.

“Are you denying it?”

She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“We are not doing this now,” she whispered forcefully.

Nat leant forward onto her elbows, her black sweater which had the words ‘thicc AF,’ above a brown turkey, creasing slightly.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him Wanda.”

Her cheeks felt hot.

She was so scared that Vision would overhear.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she laughed quietly, reaching out to take an olive from the selection of garnishes Steve put out.

“Just admit it,” Nat implored, giving her a stern look. “You have a crush on your neighbour and that’s why you brought him today.”

Her eyes flickered to Vision nervously.

“Nat shut up,” she begged. “I don’t ok, we are friends.”

She gave Wanda a long look, no doubt trying to work out whether she was lying or telling the truth. After a few seconds, she straightened up, making Wanda jump slightly.

“Ok then,” she took a gentle sip from her glass, sighing in pleasure as the taste hit her tongue.

“That’s it?”

She shrugged.

“If you say there’s nothing there, I believe you.”

“Thank you.” Wanda gave her a dubious look. “You never give up that easily normall-”

She didn’t finish her sentence because at that moment, Mantis, Peter and Gamora all entered the apartment.

“Hello everyone,” Peter called from the hallway. “The cool ones have arrived.”

Pietro and Sam quickly jumped up to greet Peter, welcoming him into bear hugs.

“We didn’t think you were coming until later,” Steve called as he made his way over from the kitchen.

Gamora grabbed the back of Peter’s jacket so she could take it off him before he went away with the boys.

“We booked an earlier flight,” she explained as she pulled on one arm of Peter’s jacket. “The gig last night finished pretty early, so we weren’t too tired this morning.” 

Wanda and Nat made their way over to greet everyone. It had been about six months since she’d seen Gamora or Peter, having been very close to them in high school when Mantis joined the school and introduced them.

“We’ve missed you guys,” she said as she hugged Gamora. “I know Pietro’s missed Peter like crazy. Possibly a weird amount actually.”

The girls laughed as Nat hugged Mantis, passing her the gin and tonic she’d made for herself.

“Here girl, you’re going to need it.”

Mantis threw Wanda a confused look, hoping for some more information.

“She’s bored,” Wanda tutted, knowing Mantis would understand.

They all moved further into the room so everybody could exchange greetings. Wanda threw a glance in Vision’s direction just to make sure he was ok. He was still sat at the bar with Carol, so she assumed he’d be ok on his own for a while.

She sat down on the couch with Gamora and Mantis. The boys had run off into the lounge to fully invest in the game, even taking Steve with them.

Nat chatted to Monica in the kitchen whilst she cut up vegetables, no doubt complaining about the holiday.

“Wanda, you look amazing,” Gamora smiled, reaching up to touch her hair.

“Thank you, Gam.”

“How’s the library?”

Wanda shrugged.

“The same. Things have been pretty busy there recently, but it’s been nice.”

“And how have you been since Strucker?” Gamora put a hand on her knee in sympathy. “I haven’t seen you since, are you ok?”

Wanda patted her hand, grateful for her interest but she really had no desire to talk about that douche.

“Oh, I’m fine. Really that whole relationship was toxic from the start, I don’t even know why I was with him.”

Gamora shook her head.

“I swear if I’d been there,” she fakes punching the air to demonstrate her point. Mantis and Wanda both burst out laughing.

“Honestly Gam, I’m good.”

“Any new men on the block?” Gamora asks, wiggling her eyebrows at Wanda.

She tries not to let her eyes flicker to Vision, not wanting to give away her true feelings. He is still sitting at the bar only, now Nat has joined him and Carol.

That puts her on edge.

“Oh yeah, what about that guy you were bringing Wand?” Mantis’ voice makes Wanda look away from Vision. “Is he here?” She was looking through the corridor that leads to the TV room, hoping to catch sight of him.

“Who’s this new guy?” Gamora urges, knocking her shoulder with Wanda’s.

“His name is Vision and he’s over there,” she pointed to the bar, watching both girls turn around to look at him. He must have noticed the attention as he looked away from Nat who was talking to him to find all three women starring at him.

Wanda gave him a broad smile, watching him nervously wave.

“Wow go Wanda,” Gamora whispered. “He’s gorgeous.”

She kept her eyes locked with Vision’s, he mouthed if she was ok. She nodded her head faintly, trying not to blush as he kept starring at her.

“So how long have you been dating?”

That ruined the moment.

She turned to look at Gamora’s expectant eyes.

“Oh no we’re not dating. We are just friends.”

“Really?”

Wanda sighed.

Why did no one believe her?

“Yes, just friends.”

“Oh my god,” Mantis exclaimed, her eyes dancing with excitement. “I remember him.”

That got Wanda’s attention.

“What?”

Her friend turned back around to face her.

“I saw him at the library a while ago. I think I’d come to see you and I was leaving, and I remember passing this super attractive guy on the way out,” her eyes were bright with the memory, making Wanda’s stomach turn. “I only remember because he smiled at me for a while, and I remember thinking how hot he was.”

Wanda’s skin felt tight.

Her eye twitching at the awe in Mantis’ voice.

“No way,” she replied.

“Well, you are right Man, that guy is hot!” Gamora giggled into her glass, letting her eyes stray to Vision again. “Where did you find him Wanda?”

“He’s my new neighbour.”

“Nice,” she whistled.

Wanda watched as Mantis turned around again, her eyes subtly glancing over Vision’s frame. She tried not to let it bother her. Wanda had no claim to Vision, and anyone can tell that he is gorgeous.

Her friends are just saying what any other girl would.

She just wished they wouldn’t.

“Hey Wanda,” Sam called her name as all the boys left the TV room. “That’s my seat.”

She turned around to give him an unimpressed look.

“It’s a huge couch Sam. You can choose to sit anywhere.”

“I did. I chose to sit there.”

Wanda picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

“Hey! Watch the beer.” He cried as he chose to move into the kitchen instead of sitting on the couches.

Unfortunately, Pietro followed Sam out of the other lounge, coming to sit next to Mantis. Peter came next, running and jumping on the couch next to Gamora, his huge arm thrown over her shoulder.

“What are we discussing then ladies?” Peter asked slyly.

“Wanda’s hot neighbour,” Gamora explained off handily.

“Gam…”

Pietro had scoffed into his beer, his eyes rolling to the heavens.

“What does he look like?”

Mantis pointed over her shoulder for Peter, his eyes landing on Vision.

Wanda let her head fall into her hands, desperately trying not to blush in front of her friends.

Thank god Vision was all the way over there.

“As a heterosexual dude,” Peter started, looking away from where Vision sat. “I can admit, that is one handsome guy.”

“I don’t see it,” Pietro drawled.

“Seriously?” Mantis asked.

Wanda narrowed her eyes at her brother, knowing he was doing this to annoy her.

“He’s pasty,” Pietro shrugged. “Not to mention weird.”

“He’s not weird,” Wanda snapped protectively. “He’s actually very intelligent.”

“No way. Is he at college?”

Wanda tried to ignore how interested Mantis sounded in Vision. Wishing they’d move onto another topic. But Mantis is one of her closest friends, so she tried not to let it bug her.

Also, they have no idea how she actually feels about Vision.

Well, apart from Pietro.

“No, he’s actually got a new job in Brooklyn. He’s an engineer. He specializes in AI tech.”

Peter and Mantis leant forward.

“Do you mean… robots?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the wonder on Peter’s face.

“Yes Peter. Robots.”

He fist bumped the air, making Gamora spill her drink over her arm.

“He is officially the coolest dude.”

At that moment, Vision and Nat, moved towards the couches, seemingly wanting to join in with the gathering.

“Why wasn’t I invited to this party,” Nat asked as she dropped down next to Pietro.

“Because we knew you’d crash it anyway,” Pietro quipped at her.

“Shut it maggot,” Nat hit him in the arm.

Pietro and Nat had always had a love hate relationship.

Since the first day Wanda brought Nat round to her apartment, they either loved each other, always doing cool things together. Or they would be throwing barbs back and forth, hoping to make the other person lose it.

At first Wanda was scared she’d have to separate her time between both of them, until she realised, they both loved the small arguments and ribbing each other.

Wanda gave Vision a soft smile as he sat down next to her, close enough for their thighs to be touching.

“Are you ok?” She whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“Yes. Carol is a very interesting person. Did you know she minored in physics at college, while also training to become a pilot during her time there?”

Vision’s wonder was so cute.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder so she could see more of his face.

“I did know that actually.”

“It’s very admirable.”

She nodded in return, grateful to have him sitting beside her again. She liked being able to have little conversations like this. Surrounded by her friends but in her own world with him.

“And what about Nat?” She began playing with her hair to appear nonchalant. “Was she… ok?”

He seemed to understand what she was getting at, chuckling as he threw an arm behind her on the couch.

“Oh, don’t worry, she was actually very polite.”

Wanda sighed in relief, relaxing back. Her head was tingling where the inside of his arm was touching her hair.

“So, Vision,” Wanda turned her attention to Peter, his booming voice interrupting the smaller conversations. “Tell us about yourself.”

She felt him tense up beside her.

“I… What would you like to know?” He asked softly.

Wanda wanted to reach out and take his hand, but then realised that would send the wrong message to her friends. They would read too much into it.

“What do you do?” Peter asked, his arm curled around Gamora as he held a beer in his other hand. Wanda rolled her eyes at how obvious Peter was. He already knew his job but wanted to hear more about robots.

Steve had now joined Peter on the couch, leaving Carol, Monica and Sam to chat in the kitchen whilst they finished the preparations for dinner.

“I am an engineer. I’ve recently moved here from London to start a new job.”

Her friends all seemed impressed, most of them leaning in with interest.

“That must be a cool job,” Peter mussed. “Do you work with any cool things?”

Vision didn’t seem confused by his phrasing, going on to explain about his recent work with robotic manufacturing. Vision normally didn’t like to talk about his work with Wanda. He always stated that it would simply bore her.

She couldn’t even name what company he worked for.

“Where did you study?”

She saw him turn his attention to Mantis who was sitting opposite them.

“At Kings College.”

“Wow,” her voice replied in awe. “I’ve heard their medical programme is amazing. I considered applying there for a while.”

Wanda saw him smile at her, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

“It does have an excellent reputation for medicine.”

Mantis and Peter continued to ask him questions, with Steve piping up at certain points. She could tell Vision wasn’t entirely comfortable with all the attention on him, but everyone just seemed so interested in him.

And rightly so.

She wanted all of them to know how interesting Vision truly was.

Her eyes flickered to her brother while Vision began explaining how he’d found living in New York so far. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Pietro was looking at his phone, a bored expression on his face.

She wanted to get his attention, make him at least pretend to be interested in what Vision was saying.

However, without throwing a bottle at his head, she was out of options.

“And I definitely miss a good old fish and chips,” everyone chuckled. “But Wanda has been a massive help since moving here.”

She blushed as Vision bumped her shoulder lightly with his. Her whole body falling to relax along his right side.

“You would have survived without me.”

He shook his head.

“I highly doubt I would have made it one week.”

Wanda smiled affectionally up at him, trying to ignore the desire to lace their fingers together.

“So, Vision, haven’t you got any friends to spend thanksgiving with?”

Wanda snapped her head towards her brother.

Even Nat and Steve looked at Pietro, the bluntness taking them by surprise.

“Well, I haven’t really spent that much time with anyone at work enough yet. I mean I don’t have much free time to make friends, so it makes it difficult,” Vision nervously rambled, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

“Haven’t you been here like over two months now?”

Wanda felt herself shake with fury.

If looks could kill, her brother would be dead.

“Vizh _is_ with friends,” she said with a fake smile, her eyes daring Pietro to say another snide remark against Vision.

“I didn’t mean any harm,” he held his hands up as he leant backwards into the couch cushions. “I was just interested.”

Everyone else seemed to accept this answer, starting a new conversation about what their Christmas plans were, but Wanda just kept starring her twin down.

Pietro seemed to ignore her glaring.

“Wanda,” Vision whispered.

She didn’t look away from where her twin was talking to Nat and Mantis, her eyes burning.

“Wanda.”

She tore her gaze briefly away from her brother.

“Yes.”

“You’re going to stare a hole into his head,” he tried to lighten the mood, his smile slightly unsure, not knowing how to handle this situation.

“He’s being rude to you Vizh,” she hissed. “In front of people.”

He gently reached out and took the hand closest to him, his fingers gently squeezing hers.

“I can handle it Wanda.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“He’s just being-”

“Protective I know you said,” she snapped quietly. Her eyes quickly looking up to check that no one else heard her. Luckily, everyone was engaged in their own discussions.

When she looked back at Vision, shame filled her.

He hadn’t deserved to be snapped at.

Vision never deserved that.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He gave her hand another squeeze, his thumb now stroking her wrist.

“It’s ok.”

“Why are you so nice?” She sighed. “Why aren’t you more annoyed at him. I would be if I were you.”

He didn’t reply for a few moments.

All she heard was the sounds of pots being banged in the kitchen and Peter making Gamora laugh on the couch next to them. She waited patiently for his reply, nervous she’d said something to upset him.

“I suppose that, I’ve had a lot of people say hurtful things to me before and usually they are unjustified,” Wanda went to protest that what her brother was doing was unjustified, but he quickly cut her off. “But I know your brother isn’t a bad person. He wouldn’t have all these wonderful friends if he was. I believe that he is doing this from a place of love, for you. And I cannot be angry about that.”

She didn’t know what to reply.

He can’t be real.

A lump formed in her throat; his words spoken so poetically they made her heart hurt.

“You’re too good Vizh,” she whispered into his ear. “And all those people, were assholes.”

He snorted at her lack of tact, gently squeezing her hand one last time before letting go. Wanda felt disappointment as his touch left her hand, wanting to grab it back.

“Yo, boys,” Sam called from the kitchen. “The game’s back on.”

Wanda watched as all the guys rushed out of the sitting area, jogging towards the TV room. Peter stopped though before he moved, looking at Vision.

“Do you wanna come dude?”

Vision looked taken aback to be invited. His eyebrows rising to his hairline.

“Oh, thank you so much but,” he glanced at Wanda. “I think I’ll stay here.”

Peter shrugged before leaving.

“You can go if you want Vizh.”

He shook his head.

“I don’t really care that much for sports,” he admitted quietly, the girls were all moving to get refills on their drinks. “And I’d rather stay here… with you.”

Wanda felt her heart soar.

Her cheeks hurting from smiling so wide.

“Me too.”

* * *


	9. Thanksgiving Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is starting a new life in New York City.
> 
> He hasn't had to best life so far and is hoping a new home and job will fix that.
> 
> What he hadn't counted on was falling in love with his neighbour across the hall, who has her own hidden demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Part 3. 
> 
> I loved writing this part of the story and getting to use all the other characters we love in the MCU. I am still so excited for the Falcon Winter Soldier premiere, their friendship makes me so happy. 
> 
> As usual you guys are amazing with your comments so keep them coming. I love hearing your predictions and reactions to each chapter, helps keep me motivated to write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new update and enjoy the rest of your week. 
> 
> 😊💕

The food was a triumph.

It always was when Monica cooked.

The turkey was divine. The skin slightly crispy but the meat juicy and tender. Wanda had never eaten so much mash potatoes in her life, her plate was piled high with them.

Everyone had sat around Steve’s large dining table, their wine glasses full and bodies engaged in many different conversations.

Vision had sat in between Wanda and Mantis, his eyes overwhelmed with the amount of food in front of him. He’d been so grateful when Monica had given him a plate full of turkey and stuffing, it had made Wanda smile.

He seemed to be very at ease. His body relaxed into his chair as he conversed with Mantis about her degree at Colombia. Thankfully Pietro had behaved since his earlier snide remark, sitting further down the table next to Carol and Steve.

The host was in very high spirits, as Bucky had arrived shortly before the food was served. His arm carrying a large duffle bag with all his belongings. He always stayed with Steve whenever he was back in New York.

They’d both spent most of the dinner catching up.

It made Wanda happy to see her friend so content.

Now they were all relaxing on the large couches, most people with wine glasses in hand, all holding a hand over their full stomachs.

“Oh god,” Nat whined. “I’ve never been so full.”

“I don’t think I can move,” Sam moaned from where he lay on his back on the floor.

“Why would you sit down there? You are never getting up,” Pietro pointed out from an armchair close to the window.

“Who says I ever want to get up again. I’ll puke.”

Wanda giggled into her glass, starting to feel the effects of her third glass of wine. The mixture of red wine, beer and two plates of food made her feel heavy and content. She could feel herself laying more and more into Vision, her body draped against his left side.

“Monica that food was incredible. You outdid yourself,” Mantis spoke sweetly from Vision’s other side. 

She heard Vision hum in agreement, feeling the vibrations against her arm.

“Yeah Mon,” Carol cheered. “Amazing.”

“Thanks guys.”

Wanda closed her eyes as she listened to the quiet noise from Steve’s record player. He’d put it on just before dinner and changed it a few times during, wanting there to be some background music.

She could make out that Nina Simone was now playing, her rich voice travelling through the large room.

“Let’s play a game.”

Everyone groaned as Sam sat up from his position on the floor.

“What is it with you and games Wilson,” Nat moaned into her hands as she tried to block everyone out.

“I didn’t hear you complaining at Mon’s birthday last month Nat,” he chided. “You loved drunk Limbo if I remember correctly.”

“That was fun,” Steve piped up as he moved to grab another beer from the fridge.

“That’s because there was alcohol involved,” Nat bit back, sitting up straighter to look at Sam. “Every game is better with alcohol.”

“Well, this one can be too.”

Sam stood up slowly, wincing as he held his stomach.

“Let’s play a drinking game.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

“What kind,” Gamora mumbled from Peter’s chest.

“Uh,” he put his hands on his hips for a moment, then clicked his fingers. “Ring of fire.”

Bucky laughed with his arms crossed.

“How old are you, sixteen?”

Sam glared at him, flipping him off.

“Fine, what about never have I ever. We haven’t played that in ages.”

When nobody protested, Sam clapped his hands and moved around the couches.

“Steve, we are going to need more drinks.”

Wanda watched as Sam and Steve grabbed as much alcohol as they could from the fridge, also collecting some more glasses.

“Wanda,” she heard Vision whisper.

Her head turned to look at him, smiling as her glassy eyes took a while to focus on him.

“Yes Vizh.”

“What’s never have I ever?”

She cocked her head.

“You’ve never played it?”

He shook his head.

She turned her body more into his, bringing her knee up underneath her.

“It’s basically like truth or dare but just with no dares,” she explains, watching his eyes narrow in concentration. “You all have a drink, and someone will say something they’ve never done,” she thinks for a moment, looking out of the window. “Like, never have I ever been to London. Then you’d have to drink because you’ve done that.”

Vision’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“I see. So, If I said, never have I ever jumped out of a plane, Natasha would have to drink?”

She tipped her head back in surprise.

“She told you that already?”

He nodded in amusement.

“It was actually the second thing she told me.”

Of course, it was.

Wanda laughed into his shoulder, her head resting on the soft fabric of his sweater.

“Ok losers,” Sam walked back over with his arms filled with a mixture of wine, beer and some brightly coloured drinks. “Let’s get this party started.”

“Sam, we’ve played this game before,” Mantis pointed out, squeaking when he threw a blue drink in her direction.

“Yes, but now we’ve got new blood.” He cackled, sitting down in his previous spot on the floor. “Right, everyone grab a drink.”

He lay all the drinks down in front of him, waiting for everyone to grab one.

“What would you like Vizh?”

He glanced at the floor; his lips drawn into his mouth as he chose.

“I think another glass of wine would be best.”

She pushed herself up unsteadily, reaching down to grab a glass and a bottle of red wine and a bright pink drink for herself. She plopped back down next to Vision, handing him the bottle and glass.

“I think you should pour it,” she admitted sheepishly. “I’m not sure how successful I’ll be.”

Vision took the bottle off her, giving an appreciative smile.

“I think you might be right.”

The game started when Steve sat down on the floor next to Sam.

“Ok is everyone good on the rules?” Sam asked, cracking open his beer and throwing the top onto the floor.

Everyone nodded, holding their drinks up.

“Who wants to start?”

Nat held up her hand, sitting up straight so she was leaning on her knees.

“I’ll go.”

“This’ll be good,” Wanda mumbled to Vision, her face still resting on his arm.

“You sure you can think of something Nat?” Pietro hollered, deciding to move from the armchair near the TV and sitting down next to Gamora on the end of the other couch.

“Fuck you Pietro,” she spat, making everyone burst into laughter, some of them whistling loudly. “Never have I ever… had sex in a public toilet.”

Wanda heard Vision choke slightly, his body sitting up straighter.

No one else seemed fazed by her question, used to the games’ rules.

“There’s no way you haven’t tried that,” Pietro laughed.

Nat turned to him with a disgusted look.

“I’m down to get freaky as good as the next girl, but I don’t want to catch a disease while doing it.”

“Can she ask that?” Vision whispered, shock lacing his tone.

Wanda giggled, biting her lip as Gamora and Peter took large sips from their drinks.

“That’s kind of the game Vizh. They can ask anything. You usually ask things that are very personal.”

She wrinkled her nose when her brother drank, proudly looking around at everyone. That was one of the draw backs of hanging out together. She really didn’t need to know about Pietro’s active sex life.

“Right,” Vision mumbled, seemingly less content than he’d been five minutes ago.

“My turn,” Monica held up her beer. “Never have I ever… had a threesome.”

“Really?” Nat laughed, taking a drink. “You should, they’re great!”

“Nat!” Mantis blushed, her cheeks pink as she tried not to laugh.

Sam, Pietro, Carol and Gamora all drank.

Wanda turned to see Vision looking incredibly uncomfortable. She rested her drink in between her thighs, reaching out to poke him.

“You ok?”

He nodded faintly.

“I just wasn’t expecting the questions to be…”

“So invasive?” She finished, understanding his discomfort.

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to tell the truth Vizh. No one can make you be honest.”

“I feel like I’m ruining the game if I do not follow the rules.”

“Maybe you need some more liquid courage,” she lifted his drink to his face, urging him to drink some more.

He took a few sips, his cheeks flushing from the warmth of the wine.

He looks so handsome in the dim light, the skyline completely dark now. Only the few lamps Steve had turned on casting light around the apartment.

“Never have I ever been in handcuffs,” Steve bellowed.

Wanda swallowed roughly, choosing not to look in Vision’s direction as she drunk from her pink drink. She took three huge gulps to try and ignore Vision’s eyes whipping in her direction.

“Gross,” Pietro gagged as he noticed her drink. “I don’t want to know that.”

“Yes, because I was delighted to find out my brother has had sex in a public toilet.” She retorted, blushing as she could feel Vision still starring at her.

Gamora, Peter, Nat, Carol and Sam all followed Wanda, drinking as Pietro groaned.

“I don’t like this game anymore.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother.

The game continued for another twenty minutes, everyone becoming increasingly drunk as the questions were posed.

Wanda could feel her body loosening, her head unable to focus on one thought at a time.

To her delight, Vision wasn’t fairing much better. His eyes were glassy, his body leaning into hers heavily. He’d even admitted to skinny dipping before, which made Wanda’s thighs tighten at the thought.

“Who hasn’t done one?” Sam slurred, having drunk three drinks in the process of this game.

“Vision,” Carol offered, giggling into Monica’s shoulder.

“Oh yes right,” he mumbled. “I have never ever…”

When he paused everyone broke into laughter, Wanda smiling brightly as he got the words wrong. She pulled on his sleeve, getting his attention.

“Vizh, it’s never _have_ I ever.”

“Oh,” he chuckled along with everyone else, hitting his head lightly with his wine glass. “Of course. Never have I ever,” he coughed quietly. “Had a… one night stand.”

Something about this made Wanda smile, happily.

“You’re kidding. You’ve never had a one-night stand? But you went to college?” Pietro’s bewildered voice called.

“I-I just never felt the desire to-”

“Has no one ever wanted to?”

Wanda snapped her eyes to her brother. She wasn’t going to allow him to continue this harsh attitude towards Vision.

“Not everyone is as easy as you.”

Sam clapped his hands at Wanda’s response, egging her on.

“She’s got you there P.”

Wanda smiled at Vision, putting a supportive hand on his knee. He blushed at the movement, his adorably shy smile making her knees weak.

“Whatever. I just think it’s weird,” her brother scoffed.

“I agree with Vision,” Mantis spoke calmly, her eyes giving him a confident smile. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with waiting until you’re in a relationship.”

Wanda tilted her head at her friend. Mantis never said anything against one of her friends before. She was incredibly quiet usually at these gatherings, happy to just play along.

“Thank you, Mantis,” she heard Vision murmur quietly.

Wanda’s eyes narrowed as Mantis’ hand landed on his other arm. She strained her ears to be able to hear what she whispers back to him.

“I don’t really like this game that much either. It’s oddly revealing.”

She saw Vision nod in her direction, turning slightly away from Wanda to talk with Mantis.

“I didn’t know this game even existed. How many times have you had to play it before?”

“About four times,” she giggled. “Sam is rather fond of it.”

Something felt tight in her stomach.

The world spinning very quickly.

She heard Vision chuckle at something Mantis had said and suddenly Wanda couldn’t breathe. She pushed off the couch to grab the closest drink to her. A beer.

Was her best friend flirting with Vision?

She saw her touch her hair, twirling it around her finger.

That wasn’t usual.

Grabbing the bottle opener off the floor, Wanda flicked the beer open and chugged its entire contents. Anything to prevent her from climbing into Vision’s lap and covering his body with hers so no one else could have his attention.

But she couldn’t do that.

She’d made it perfectly clear to everyone that she and Vision were just friends.

What she hadn’t counted on was one of her friends flirting with him. That, she had definitely overlooked.

“I think that concludes the game,” Sam shouted, falling back onto the floor to lie flat. “I can’t keep my eyes open any longer.”

“It’s ten o’clock Wilson you wuss,” Nat sniped from where she lay against Monica on the couch, her feet against Peter’s lap.

“I’m not as young as I once was.”

Steve got up from the floor and along with Bucky, they started picking up all the abandoned bottles and wine glasses.

Peter stretched and looked at his watch.

“Babe, should we make a move?”

Gamora opened her eyes, looking up at her boyfriend dreamily.

“Sounds good.”

Wanda watched as he helped lift her up, her heart feeling heavy as she watched them kiss. She wanted that kind of love. The mutual attraction and respect her two friends had.

Grabbing Vision’s glass from the floor, Wanda took a few large sips. All she could hear was Mantis laughing at something Vision had said, something ugly unfurling in her stomach.

She finished the glass.

Wanda had only ever had three boyfriends. Each worse than the last. Even thouhh at the time, she’d thought their relationship was good, she’d never truly loved them.

She was started to think she’d never fall in love.

There had been her first boyfriend in high school, but she only kept him around because her parents had just died, and she wanted a distraction from the grief.

Then there had been Brock Rumlow, who she’d met at a club one night. They’d only really met up to release tension. She’d loved the attention he’d given her, always complimenting her body and it made her feel desired.

And finally, Baron Strucker.

Pietro had actually been the one to introduce her. They’d played on the same basketball team and apparently, he’d seen Wanda at one of the games and asked for Pietro’s permission to ask Wanda out.

She was surprised at first that her brother had actually gone through with it, his usual protective streak made it difficult for anyone to ask her out.

But he’d explained that he’d known Baron for a while and could vouch for him.

Wanda also thought that Pietro believed he had some power in the relationship if he knew the guy she was dating.

She hadn’t been overly attracted to Baron when she first went out with him. His face lacked the warmth she was craving. But she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing she was bored of being single when all her best friends were in relationships.

One date had turned into two, then three, until suddenly they’d been dating for a year.

That was until she saw him dry humping some other girl in his car. 

Even seeing her current boyfriend making out with someone else, hadn’t made her as jealous as hearing Mantis ask for Vision’s number.

She wanted to scream.

Only settling down when she heard Vision reply that he didn’t have a cell phone yet.

“I think we should go too,” Monica yawned, nudging Carol who was dozing on her shoulder.

As everyone started to move around, Wanda looked back at Vision who was quietly conversing with Mantis, the two of them oblivious to everyone leaving.

“Vizh,” she grabbed his arm, unashamed at interrupting their conversation. “Shall we go?”

He looked surprised when he saw people moving to leave, his eyes falling on her.

“Of course, sorry I didn’t realise the game had ended.”

“Well, you were busy talking,” she bit with a fake smile.

He gave her a strange look before Mantis leant slightly over Vision to join in.

“I’m glad that’s over,” she blew the hair out of her eyes. “I’m not sure how much longer Vision and I would cope.”

Her eye twitched.

Wanda tried to relax. The alcohol coursing through her veins making her lips dangerously loose.

“I think Vizh was doing fine,” she replied, pushing her hands onto the couch to try and stand up. She may or may not have used his knees for balance, steadying herself when she had both feet on the ground.

“Here,” he quickly stood up so he could wrap an arm around Wanda’s waist, her skin tingling where he touched.

She couldn’t stop the smug satisfaction from spreading across her lips as he pulled her tightly into his side. Mantis, however, didn’t seem phased, she simply stood up next to them.

“Are you two going to be ok getting home? We could share a cab?”

Wanda instantly shot down the idea.

“No thanks,” she snapped, back tracking when both Vision and Mantis gave her a confused look. “I just mean, I’d like the fresh air.”

Mantis nodded, smiling sweetly at both of them.

“Well, I might stay and make sure Nat gets home ok,” she brushed her black hair over one shoulder. “It was lovely to meet you Vision, let me know about that coffee.”

No.

“It was a pleasure Mantis, thank you for answering my questions,” Vision smiled kindly, his fingers flexing against Wanda’s hip.

“I’ll see you soon Wand, text me when you’re home so I know you’re ok,” Mantis moved around Vision to kiss her cheek.

She felt guilt wrap around her heart, feeling bad for her sudden anger towards her sweet friend.

“Thank you, Man,” she whispered.

As Mantis walked off towards the kitchen, Vision looked down at her.

“Are you ok?”

She peered into his concerned eyes; all the energy suddenly drained out of her. Standing up had made her head feel fuzzy, her tongue sitting heavily in her mouth.

“Yes,” she sighed, defeated.

He didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t dwell on it.

“Is your brother accompanying us home?”

Wanda turned to locate her brother, seeing him face down on the couch, fast asleep.

“No,” she shook her head, the movement making her dizzy. “He’ll crash here.”

“Ok, well shall we say goodbye to people?”

Wanda felt herself nod.

They walked around, getting hugs from everyone who was still awake.

Gamora promised to call Wanda before she went back on tour with the band, explaining their next gig was in Boston.

Steve came over to thank them for coming and telling Vision he was welcome anytime. Even in her drunken state, she couldn’t help but find Vision’s surprise endearing. Clearly not used to being invited back anywhere.

He definitely seemed to make lasting impressions on _all_ of her friends.

Before they managed to leave, Nat pulled Wanda aside, asking Vision to retrieve Wanda’s coat. The redhead pulled her into the dining room where they’d been eating three hours prior.

“Ok, spill.”

Wanda had to lean against the wall as her eyes felt heavy. Her friend seemed annoyingly sober seeing as she drunk nearly twice as much as her.

“How aren’t you falling over,” she slurred.

“Do you know me at all,” she replied sarcastically.

“Not fair,” Wanda pouted, looking around the large room. “Where’s Vizh?”

She saw Nat roll her eyes, tutting lightly under her breath.

“Oh, so it’s Vizh now?”

Wanda nodded, her head rolling back against the wall.

“I want Vizh,” she whined pathetically, like a child.

“Wanda. Do you like him?”

She tilted her head forward, seeing her best friend’s demanding gaze.

“Of course, I like him Nat, he’s amazing.”

Nat moved closer, shaking her head as she took both of Wanda’s shoulders in her hands.

“No. Do you really _like_ him? More than a friend?”

Somewhere in the back of her subconscious, Wanda felt the need to deny it. If she admitted this to Nat, that means she was admitting it to herself. And then she’d have to deal with the consequences when Vision didn’t feel the same way.

But at this particular moment, her brain didn’t care.

“Yes. A lot.”

She heard her friend groan, leaning forward and resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder.

“Wanda, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

She just shrugged, just wanting to go home now. With Vizh.

“I asked you if you were more than friends and you told me you weren’t.”

“Well, we are friends.”

“You don’t usually have a massive crush on your friends Wanda.”

Her shoulder jerked so Natasha would move back, her eyes searching for Vision’s bright blonde hair.

“Why’s it matter?”

Nat stood in front of her again, making her look into her eyes.

“For one, I was going to invite Jeremy tonight, try and get you two well acquainted,” before Wanda could object, she carried on. “But the bigger issue is that Mantis asked him out.”

That got Wanda’s attention.

“How’d you know that?”

“Because she came to me tonight and asked if she should try talking to him and I told her to go for it. She’s had such a horrible time since Maria dumped her and I thought he seemed sweet enough that he wouldn’t hurt her.”

Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, face frowning.

“He _is_ sweet.”

“Whatever,” Nat huffed. “Now your other closest friend has the hots for your new crush, and I was the one that told her to go for it.”

She didn’t want to hear this right now.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Nat blinked at her.

“You should have been honest with me.”

Thankfully, Vision chose that moment to appear in the doorway, his coat wrapped around his body, with Wanda’s red one under his arm.

“Are you ready to go?”

Wanda’s entire face lit up.

“Vizh,” she squealed, running towards him and throwing her arms around his body. He stumbled slightly; his own body still tipsy from all the booze. She could feel his confusion as his arms stayed where they were for a few moments, but then he wrapped them tightly around her.

“Is she ok?” He asked Nat over her head.

“She seems to be fine,” her friend drawled. Wanda buried her head further into his chest to try and block Nat out.

She didn’t want to talk to her right now.

All she wanted was to go home, with Vision.

“Wanda,” Vision cupped the back of her head. “Are you feeling ok? Do you think we should maybe re-think the subway?”

Wanda rubbed her face into his chest, humming in contentment. She breathed in the scent which she had come to associate with Vision.

Pine, with a hint of lemon.

“Don’t mind,” she mumbled.

Vision seemed to make up his own mind as he paid Nat goodnight and began leading them towards the elevator.

As he pressed the button to call it, he tried to get her arms into her coat. She heard him chuckle when she whined about having to release her hold on him.

“Come on Wanda,” he soothed. “You’ll be cold when we get outside.”

“You’re warm,” she moaned from against his chest, her arms refusing to let go.

He ran a hand over her hair as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“Ok, how about you quickly put your coat on and then you can resume your hug.”

She moved her head off his chest to look up at him.

“Promise?”

He gave her an endearing smile.

“I promise.”

She then allowed him to move her away from his body long enough to slip her arms into the sleeves of her coat. He helped her to thread the buttons through the holes, pulling it tight around her.

Just as he’d pulled her hair out of the hood, the elevator pinged.

Wanda felt the distant feeling of fear she seemed to get just before entering an elevator. Seeing a similar flash across Vision’s face. Instead of trying to talk to him about it, not sure if she’d be able to, she simply reached her arms out to him instead.

“Hug.”

He laughed at her childishness.

His arms automatically opening as they stepped onto the elevator together.

Her body sank against his, contentment oozing from her.

“You’re so good at hugs.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” she sighed, moving to rest her head in his neck.

“I’ve never given many before,” he mused.

She tightened her arms around him.

“Well, you can hug me anytime.”

His arms came up to rub her back, hesitating for a second before continuing their journey down to her lower back.

She felt so comfortable she could fall asleep.

Vision’s arms and scent surrounding her.

“Did you have fun tonight?” His soft voice interrupted her daze.

That reminded her of her conversation with Nat.

“I guess,” she shrugged.

“That doesn’t sound like you enjoyed yourself.” His voice was laced with amusement, his hands still stroking her back.

“I did, I just…”

His hands stopped.

“Just what?”

The doors pinged again as they announced their arrival to the lobby.

Vision broke them apart, much to Wanda’s disappointment, stepping away to move them quickly from the box. He did keep one arm around her shoulder though.

“I will try to hail us a taxi, ok?” He led them over to a white couch in the window of the lobby. “You stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Wanda whined again, feeling ridiculous for being this needy but alcohol had a tendency to make her extra clingy.

He sat her down on the couch, crouching in front of her.

“Wanda, I won’t be long. I don’t want you to have to walk to the subway station, so I’m going to find us a taxi.”

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, the alcohol making her bold.

“You have a very nice face.”

Vision blushed a deep red, looking down at his knees bashfully.

“I think that’s the drink talking,” he laughed nervously.

“No,” she shook her head forcefully, wanting him to know how she truly feels. “I have always loved your face. Your hair is so light and thick, I always want to touch it. You have like the best cheek bones ever. And your eyes…” she trailed off. “They’re my favourite.”

Those very eyes widened comically.

He brought a hand up to pull at his lower lip, complete disbelief written across his face.

“I… You aren’t just drunk?”

She giggled, her head falling forward onto his shoulder.

“Oh no I’m very drunk. But I still feel all of those things.”

She closed her eyes.

Her mind felt clearer.

Being able to admit that to Vision felt like a weight off her shoulders.

Wanda felt him cup the back of her head protectively, gently rubbing her scalp with his thumb. She almost released a moan as he moved to the back of her neck, but he pulled away just before.

“You’re extraordinary Wanda Maximoff,” he whispered into her ear. His breath making her shudder, wishing they were at home right now and not in the middle of Steve’s lobby.

“Can we go to sleep now?” She mumbled into his neck.

He gently pried her head away from him, helping her to sit up straight.

“Not yet,” he brushed the hair away from her face. “I need to go outside and get us a taxi ok?”

She shook her head again.

“I’ll be back soon, just stay here.”

Finally, she let go of him, her fingers unclenching from his coat.

“Ok Vizh,” she decided to lay down. Heaving her body fully onto the couch so she could rest her eyes until he returned.

As her lids closed, she could have sworn she felt Vision press a fleeting kiss to her forehead, but she couldn’t stay awake long enough to confirm it.

* * *


End file.
